Falling Feet First
by dancingprincess94
Summary: After tragedy stirkes in Bella's life she has trouble moving on. She meets Edward and the rest of the Cullen family. Their friendship grows strong. When Edward falls in love, will Bella love him back? One thing's for sure, she won't fall head first. A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :) I'm now starting a new chapter story and I hope you all like it. Review, let me know what you think. I will be posting some one~shots also. :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters :) Any songs mentioned belong to their rightful owners**

**Chapter 1- A Little Bit Stronger**

"_I know my heart will never be the same _

_But I'm telling myself I'll be ok_

_Even on my weakest days_

_I get a little bit stronger"_

_~Sara Evans_

_Dear Bella,_

_If you are reading this it means that I am no longer with you. I know that this isn't easy for you and it is not easy for me either. I never wanted to leave you. Bella you are an amazing, wonderful, and beautiful woman and I am beyond grateful that I got to be apart of your life. I still remember the day I met you. We were about 5 years old and our dads were fishing. You were sitting on a rock and I threw mud and hit you in the face. Oh Bella, you were mad at me for days. After I apologized we became best friends. We stuck by each other's sides through the years. And eventually became more. Sophomore year of college I got the diagnosis. I'm sure you don't want the memory coming back to you but don't stop reading. That was the hardest thing to tell you. You kept me alive for two more years. My life has ended but yours hasn't. I was a chapter in your life story. Just know that I will always love you. Don't be afraid to fall in love again, take chances, travel the world, and become that author or first grade teacher you were always talking about. Now that only you live in the apartment make room. Don't keep anything you don't need. I love you so much Bella. No words can express how much I am going to miss you. Know that I will always be with you. Everywhere you look I will be there. _

_Love,_

_Jake_

By the time I had finished reading the letter tears were pouring out of my eyes. I looked up to the ceiling and breathed in a deep shaky breath. I found that letter hidden in the bottom of one my drawers in my dresser. Nearly 4 months after Jake passed away. My mental sanity had slowly gone away when he left. I went to bed at night thinking Jacob would be there when I woke up. In the mornings a cloak of depression covered me and I couldn't shake it off. My parents tried to help me but it wouldn't work. Eventually they stopped. At the funeral when my mom tried to hug me I shook her off. Same with my dad. Something I rarely do. That day is a blur in my memory. I can hardly even remember the people that showed up, except one. That person was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was Jake's doctor through the two years and did everything he could and he was also the best doctor the little town of Forks could have asked for. I will forever be grateful. In the past four months I have barely left my apartment except for school. Even then I stayed in the back of the class, and then went home immediately after my last class of the day. No one talked to me and people that I had somewhat became friends with slowly drifted away. Luckily I only have the rest of this semester and then I graduate. But I've begun to feel acceptance for what has happened. Although it is still very difficult I am finding that I can look at a picture of Jake or hear a song on the radio that reminds me of him and I don't go numb. I am getting to be a tad bit stronger but I still have a long way to go. I put the letter away and made a decision to take a walk. Maybe the fresh air will clear my head. I threw a hoodie on, and my converse. I left my phone inside and locked up my apartment. I was almost to the elevator when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Not a problem." A soft, velvety yet masculine voice said. I looked up and was lost in a pair of dark forest green eyes. I stepped back, since I was still very close. This man was tall, around six foot two. He was skinny, but not too skinny; he was toned and had messy bronze hair. Not messy like just rolled out of bed messy but a good messy. If that even made any sense.

"Umm, miss?" I shook my head and blushed

"I'm sorry." I said again. That seemed to be the only response I could come up with. Brilliant. A crooked grin appeared on his face. I nearly melted.

"You don't have to apologize. I just asked what your name was." The man said again.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I replied holding out my hand.

"Well Bella, Bella Swan I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said shaking my hand. For the first time in four months I laughed softly. Cullen. I wonder if he was related to Dr. Cullen. Maybe I would ask him. Not today of course but in the future.

"And I'm Kaylie." A small girl's voice said. I looked down and saw a small girl, about six years old holding Edward's hand. She had an adorable little smile and bright blue eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you Kaylie." I said. She smiled again.

"Are you new to the building?" I asked, whoa where did all this confidence come from?

"Yes, I just moved in today. Right there." He said pointing to an empty apartment right across from mine. I smiled.

"Is she your daughter?" I said.

"No, my niece. She insisted on coming with me to look at the apartment and while my brother and his wife went out to dinner." Edward said.

"That was very nice of you. Well if you ever need anything I am right across the hall" I said.

"I'll remember that." Edward said winking. I blushed.

"I better get going. It was nice to meet you Edward, and you too Kaylie." I said and waved to them both as I walked away.

"Bye Bella!" Kaylie said enthusiastically.

"Bye Bella." Edward said as well. I smiled as I stepped into the elevator. Just as the doors closed I heard Kaylie say, "Uncle Eddie, I like her. She's pretty too."

"Jake this better not be your doing. I know you said take chances but this might too big of one." I said, though I knew that he couldn't hear me. I walked around Seattle for a little while. The whole time my thoughts kept drifting back to Edward. That was the first time in 5 years that I ever thought about another man besides Jake. Attempting to shake the thoughts out of my head I took advantage of the sunset since the clouds were gone. The sky was different shades of pinks, oranges, purples and blues. Walking back to my apartment building the wind started to pick up. Once I was inside and on my floor an aroma of delicious food filled my nostrils. I inhaled slowly as I walked into my apartment. I noticed that Edward's door was opened and the smell was coming from inside.

"Bella!" the unmistakable voice of Kaylie said. I turned around and saw her standing in the doorway. I smiled.

"Hi Kaylie." I replied.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Just going back inside my apartment." I replied.

"Kaylie leave poor Bella alone." Edward said scolding his niece. I stifled my laughter.

"I was just sayin' hi."

"She wasn't bothering me Edward. I promise." I said. He smiled causing me to fumble with my keys.

"Come on Kaylie, let's go eat." Edward said guiding her inside. "Bye Bella. See you around." He smiled again.

"Bye." I waved.

"Bye Bella!" Kaylie said. I waved and smiled then walked inside. I threw my keys on the counter, and walked into the kitchen to make some dinner. After I ate and cleaned up I took a shower and put my pajamas on. The letter Jake wrote me was still sitting on my bed. I paced back and forth for a good ten minutes. Finally I picked it up and looked through it again. "How could he expect me to fall in love again? And get rid of his stuff?" I whispered out loud. "He's crazy." I added. I folded the letter back up and put it in the drawer I first found it. I put on one of Jake's sweatshirts like I did every night, grabbed a book and curled up on the couch. Before I went to bed I called up my mom.

"_Hey sweetie."_ She said when she answered.

"Hi mom, how did you know it was me?" I asked.

"_Mother's intuition. Is everything alright honey?" _

"Yeah, I was just calling to see if you and dad were busy this weekend."

"_Nope, we are going to a BBQ on Saturday but that is it."_

"Could I come and stay with you for the weekend?"

"_Of course. You don't even have to ask." _I smiled.

"Thanks mom. I'll be up Friday afternoon."

"_That will be perfect. Oh I'm so excited you decided to visit." _The excitement was clear in her voice.

"Well, I'll let you go. I'm about to go to sleep. See you Friday."

"_Ok sweetie, goodnight. See you Friday. I love you."_

"Goodnight mom. Love you too. Tell dad I love him."

"_I will. Bye sweetie."_

"Bye mom." I hung up the phone. I couldn't wait for the weekend. I really missed my parents. A lot. For the first time I slept peacefully that night.

When I woke up I couldn't get thoughts of Edward out of my head. This was just after meeting him the day before. I scolded myself. _How could you be thinking of another man when you just lost the one you loved? _I didn't even know the answer to that question. To distract my head I got ready to go to school. My class didn't start until 11 but I needed something to do. By 9:30 I was done. I didn't bother to get dressed up since it was just school. I threw on a pair of jeans, a black tank top, a white zip up hoodie and my converse. I grabbed my bag, my phone and my keys and decided to stop at the local coffee shop. There weren't many people making it easier to grab my coffee and bagel and leave. I arrived on campus 10 minutes before my class started. No one was in the class yet; I took my seat at the back and pulled out a book. Just as I was sucked into the world of Shakespeare the other students walked in and took their seats.

"Ok class, today we are going to write an essay…" The professor said. For the next hour and half the class was silent. The essay was due the next week we were told before we were dismissed. Luckily I only had one class today but I did have to go to work. I stopped by home, grabbed some lunch and headed over to coffee shop I worked at.

"Hey Bella." My friend Jessica said as I walked in. I smiled weakly and replied.

"Hey Jess."

"How are you today?" She asked. Jessica was the only person I was really close to and who stuck by my side even when I shut everyone else out.

"I'm better today." I said.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I said as convincing as I could. I was doing better today then I had in the past. Jessica smiled.

"Well that's good. Are you ready to start making some coffee? We have a big crowd today." She said in a fake announcer voice. I couldn't help but laugh. Right as she said that, lunch hour rush came and soon the shop was buzzing with people. That is how it went until closing.

"Bye Jess. See you on Monday." I said and waved.

"Are you not working tomorrow?" She asked

"I am taking the day off. I am leaving to go visit my parents tomorrow." Jessica smiled.

"Have fun. Bye Bella. And I am glad to see you smile again." With that I left the coffee shop and headed back to my apartment. I was just about to start making dinner when there was a knock at my door. Confused, because I was expecting no one, I answered it.

"Hi Miss Bella!" Came a little voice. I looked down and saw Kaylie.

"Hey Kaylie." I smiled. "Do your parents know you're here?" I asked.

"Yup!" She said. "I just wanted to see if you were home and to see if you wanted to come over to Uncle Edward's for dinner." Kaylie added.

'Kaylie." I heard a woman's voice say. Looking up I saw the most beautiful woman. She was tall, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes. She could surely drop any girl's self esteem within seconds of entering a room.

"Sorry mom. I was just saying hi to my friend and inviting her to dinner." Kaylie said innocently. The woman got closer.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." She said holding out her hand and smiling.

"Bella." I replied shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." Rosalie said.

"So Bella are you coming?" Kaylie said again.

"I'm not sure. How about another night?" I suggested.

"Bella, if you want to can join us for dinner. We have more than enough food thanks to my husband. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind." Rosalie said smirking.

"Umm…I guess it wouldn't be a problem." I said.

"Yes!" Kaylie exclaimed.

"Great." Rosalie smiled. "I'll go let Edward and Emmett know. Come on Kaylie." I smiled.

"I'll be over in five minutes." I said. She nodded and walked back into the apartment across from mine. I changed out of my sweats and into some jeans, threw on shoes and a jacket before walking across the hall. I knocked once and Kaylie opened the door. A big smile spread across her face and she grabbed my hand pulling me inside.

"Hey Bella." Edward said as a breathtaking crooked grin took over his face.

"Hi Edward." I managed to say.

"Bella, this is my husband Emmett." Rosalie introduced me to a man who was very tall and muscular. He almost intimidated me, until I saw a dimply smile appear on his face.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Emmett." I replied.

"So you are the girl that Kylie _and_ Edward keep going on about." I felt my cheeks burn up and Edward punched Emmett in the shoulder.

"Bella, how long have you lived here?" Rosalie asked changing the subject.

"About 2 ½ years." I said. "My, uh, boyfriend and I moved in here right before we started college." I could have sworn I saw Edward's smile drop.

"Do you and Emmett live around here?" I asked.

"We live about ten minutes away. We wanted to be near at least one set of Kaylie's grandparents. Unfortunately mine aren't close but Emmett's live in Forks." Rosalie said.

"That's nice. Would your dad happen to be Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I asked. I had to know. I didn't intend on asking after just recently meeting them but the opportunity arose.

"Yes. How do you know him?" Edward asked looking slightly confused. Not wanting to throw out my whole personal life I went with an alternate route that wasn't entirely a lie.

"When I was younger I was a regular in the ER and Dr. Cullen was there most of time." I said.

"So you are clumsy?" Emmett said.

"Yes, and that is how I came to meet Edward actually. I ran into him on my way out yesterday." Emmett laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Dinner was enjoyable. They tried to include me in conversations as much as possible but seeing as how I only just met the three of them it was hard to carry on a long conversation.

"Bella, want to help make dessert?" Kylie asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, what are we making?"

"Chocolate chip cookies or brownies. We haven't decided." She said. I smiled.

"Brownies are my favorite." Emmett said swooping her up and hugging his daughter close.

"How about you, Kylie and Edward make the brownies while Emmett and I clean up and do the dishes." Rosalie suggested.

"Rose, you don't have to clean. I can clean up after you leave." Edward replied.

"No, we will clean and you three youngsters focus on the dessert." Rose said patting his shoulder. Edward and I laughed. Emmett put Kaylie down and she took mine and Edward's hand pulling us into the small kitchen area. She handed me the box.

"What do we need?" She asked.

"Eggs, water and oil." I said. Edward got all three ingredients out. I turned the oven on and we began mixing the batter. Just as I put them in the oven Rosalie and Emmett finished the dishes.

"Kaylie, after you have a brownie we have to leave. You have school tomorrow." Rosalie said. Kaylie nodded and went back to playing a game of go-fish with Edward.

"Uncle Eddie! You cheated" She exclaimed. He laughed.

"I did not. I won fare and square." Kaylie crossed her arms and pouted. I stifled a laugh. Somehow I felt like I had known Rosalie, Emmett and Edward longer than a day. Not everyone would invite a stranger over for dinner. I smiled at the thought. The timer on the oven went off. Kaylie shot up, forgetting about losing the card game.

"They are done!" She said clapping her hands. Carefully I took them out and turned off the oven. Five minutes later the five of us were enjoying an oven fresh brownie with a glass of ice cold milk. After I finished mine I decided to get going.

"Thank you all so much for dinner and dessert but I have to get going." I said standing up and placing my cup in the sink.

"Bye Miss Bella." Kaylie said wrapping her small arms around me.

"Bye Kaylie. You did a wonderful job on the brownies" I replied. She giggled and smiled.

"Bye Bella." Emmett and Rosalie said.

"Bye Emmett, bye Rosalie. It was nice meeting you both." I said.

"I'll walk you out." Edward said standing up as well.

"Thank you for coming." Edward said.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"I hope this wasn't weird seeing as how we just met yesterday." Edward said nervously. I shook my head.

"I had a great time. And to be honest it felt like I had known you all much longer." I admitted. He smiled.

"Well I hope to get to know you more. Goodnight Bella."

"Night Edward." I smiled and waved and walked inside my apartment. I packed a bag for the weekend and got all my things together for the trip to Forks tomorrow. I was truly excited to see my parents. I had missed them so much.

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. :) Any songs mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 2- Even Angels Fall**

"_You will fly and you will crawl,_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all,_

_God knows even angels fall"_

_~Jessica Riddle_

I woke up Friday morning feeling relaxed and happy to be visiting my parents. After eating a quick breakfast I grabbed my bag and got into my truck. I stopped by the coffee shop to grab a cup before hitting the road.

"Hey Bella. I thought you were going to your parents." Jessica asked.

"I am but I decided to stop by and grab some coffee before leaving and of course to say hi to you." I said smiling. She laughed.

"The usual?" Jess asked.

"Yes please, thanks Jess." She smiled. Luckily there weren't many people so I got my drink quickly.

"Here you go Bella. Have a safe trip. See you Monday. Say hi to your parents for me?" I nodded.

"I will. Thanks. See you Monday. Have a good weekend." I waved and left getting back into my truck. The four hour drive to Forks had begun. I guess it wasn't too bad, just long to drive by yourself. Finally I arrived at my parents. With my bag in my hand I walked up to the front door. Right after I knocked my mom opened the door.

"Bella." She exclaimed engulfing me in a hug.

"Hey mom." I said. She wrapped an arm around me and pulled me inside.

"Your dad is at work but he will be home before dinner." My mom said. I nodded.

"Why don't you go put your stuff upstairs and then we can catch up." She added.

"Ok." I quickly took my bags up to my old room. Throwing it on my bed I closed my door and walked back downstairs.

"So honey how have you been?" My mom asked. I sat in the empty space on the couch right next to her.

"Fine." I said not looking her straight in the eyes. She gave me her signature 'I know you are lying' look.

"Really? I am pretty sure you aren't just fine." I sighed.

"Honestly…I'm a mess." I began. "I thought I was getting better but then earlier this week I found a letter that Jake wrote me. It was right before he passed I think. But it was hidden in my dresser drawer at the bottom." My mom rubbed my back soothingly.

"Do you mind telling me what the letter said?" She asked. I shook my head.

"He was saying how much he loved me. And that he was just a chapter in my life and I need to move on he said I shouldn't be afraid to fall in love again and I should take chances." A tear fell from my eye before I continued. "He also wrote about when we first met." A small smile formed on my face. My mom wrapped her arms around me. "Mom, I don't think I could fall in love again." I whispered. She pulled my face up to look at her.

"Bella, you know that Jake loved you and it was clear that you loved him. Even though he was taken away from you, that doesn't mean he has left. But I know Jake and he wouldn't want you to live the rest of your life alone and grieving over this loss. It's ok to miss him and to think about him, but don't live your life around that. Thinking about good times you two had will keep him alive in you and you won't keep thinking of the sadness."

"Thanks mom." I said throwing my arms around her. She held me tightly.

"You're welcome sweetie."

"I'm sorry for not visiting more." I said.

"Oh honey, it's alright. Your dad and I didn't take it personally. We knew why you were doing that and we understood completely. But I am so happy that you came this weekend." She said smiling. I smiled back. After that we moved off the sad topics. We talked for a while and before I knew it my dad walked in through the door.

"Hi dad." I said jumping off couch and giving him a big hug.

"Hey Bells." He smiled and hugged me back.

"What should we do for dinner?" My mom asked.

"Anything, doesn't matter to me." My dad said.

"You are no help." My mom replied. I laughed at their exchange. It felt nice to laugh and to be with my parents.

"Chicken enchiladas?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." My dad said.

"Perfect. Bella, want to help?" I nodded. The two of us were in the chicken while my dad went upstairs to change out of his uniform.

"Where is the BBQ tomorrow?" I asked my mom as we cooked.

"Do you remember Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme?" I nodded. "It is at their house." Did that mean Edward would be there? "They have a daughter your age who will be there with her fiancé. You might have known her from high school. They moved here during your senior year."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Alice Cullen."

"I knew of her but we never became friends."

"Well maybe you two can become friends now." My mom said.

"Maybe." I agreed. My mom and I finished dinner. The three of us sat at the table and ate. Just like when I lived here. My parents did the dishes. I tried helping but they wouldn't let me. So instead I went upstairs and took a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. When I walked back downstairs my parents were sitting on the couch, my dad's arm wrapped around my mom's shoulders, watching TV.

"Bella, want to watch a movie with us?" My mom asked.

"Sure what movie?" I replied walking over to my dad's recliner.

"Tombstone." My dad said smiling. I laughed.

"You don't ever get tired of this movie do you?" He laughed.

"Nope, it's the best western movie. A classic." I sat down on the recliner and the three of us watched the movie. By the time the movie ended it was late. My mom had fallen asleep.

"Renee." My dad whispered. She stirred but didn't open her eyes. He gently shook her shoulders. Her eyes opened slightly. He stood her up and half carried her up the stairs.

"Night Bells."

"Night dad."

Not long after I went to my bedroom. I closed the door, turned out the late and slipped under the covers falling into a deep sleep.

I was awoken to the aroma of pancakes. Walking downstairs my mom was in the kitchen cooking.

"Morning mom." I said. She turned around and smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" I nodded.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope, I am just about done. Your dad went to work but he is going to be home around 2 and then we will go over to the Cullen's."

"Sounds good." My mom and I ate breakfast and I helped clean up. When the kitchen was clean we sat at the table and talked some more. I didn't think we would have this much to talk about but being a hermit for only four months puts a lot of missed topics on the table. In the midst of talking the phone started ringing.

"Be right back." My mom said. I nodded and smiled. About 15 minutes later she came back.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Oh it was Esme. She was just making sure we were still coming and I let her know that you would be joining us. She is very excited to see you again, since the last time she saw you wasn't under the best circumstances."

"I'm looking forward to seeing them again also." I replied. My mom smiled. At 1 I went upstairs to get ready. It wasn't raining outside but it was still cloudy. I ran a brush through my hair leaving it in it's natural wave. To wear I decided on a pair of jeans topped with a white long sleeve shirt and a cream short sleeve cardigan over it. I slipped on my chocolate brown Ugg boots. I applied a minimal amount of make up was ready to go. My parents were both downstairs when I was done.

"Ready to go?" My dad asked.

"Yes sir." I replied. He and my mom laughed. We took my mom's car and drove to the Cullen's home. It was hidden by a curtain of trees and almost impossible to find. When we pulled into the long driveway I was in awe. Their home was wonderful. It was large, three stories with huge windows all around. Trees blanketed the sides and vines crawled up the corners. Lights were on inside and there was a case of stairs leading up to the doorway. My dad turned the car off and the three of us walked to the front door. For some reason, nerves began to stir in my stomach. I couldn't figure out if it was because I was spending the day in the home of the doctor whom I last saw at my boyfriend's funeral or because I knew their son was Edward and there was a possibility he could be here. It could have been both. Whatever it was, it would not go away. After my dad knocked the door was opened. There stood Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello Charlie." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle. Good to see you." My dad replied. They shook hands.

"Hi Renee."

"Hi Carlisle." My mom said with a smile. They exchanged a quick and friendly hug and then his eyes landed on me.

"Bella, good to see you again." He said.

"Hi Dr. Cullen." He chuckled.

"No need for formality. Please call me Carlisle." He said before giving me a fatherly hug.

"Please come in." Carlisle said. The three of us followed him inside. The inside was even more magnificent than the outside.

"Renee!" I heard a woman exclaim.

"Hey Esme." My mom said with equal enthusiasm as she embraced Dr. Cullen's wife.

"Bella come here." My mom said. I walked over.

"Hello Bella." Esme said offering a warm, motherly smile. I smiled back.

"Hi Emse." She pulled me into a hug as well.

"How are you my dear?" She asked.

"Umm…I'm good." I answered. She smiled.

"I want to introduce you to my daughter Alice and her fiancé Jasper." Out of nowhere a petite woman with short spiky black hair, hazel eyes and a bright smiled appeared.

"Hi Bella. I've heard so much about you. I'm Alice. I know we are going to be great friends. This is my fiancé Jasper." She said all in one breath while motioning to the man who's arm she was holding onto. He was tall, with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Alice." I replied. "You too Jasper."

"Pleasure to meet you as well Bella." He said with a hint of a southern accent.

"So Bella where do you live?" Alice asked.

"In Seattle. I'm going to school up there."

"Hmm…I wonder if you know my brothers. They live up there also."

"Alice, darlin' Seattle is a big city." Jasper said chuckling. I laughed.

"Well, if your brothers are Emmett and Edward Cullen, then yes I know them. Well I just met them earlier this week. In my apartment building Edward lives right across the hall."

"Oh that's so great!" She exclaimed. "Did you meet Kaylie and Rosalie also?" I nodded.

"Rosalie happens to be Jasper's cousin." She added. "Speaking of my brothers, mom, do you know if Edward, Emmett, Rose and Kaylie are coming?" Alice called to the other room where our mothers were talking.

"Alice, honey it isn't polite to yell." Esme chided walking into the room.

"Sorry mom." Alice mumbled.

"Now what were you asking?"

"If Emmett, Rose, Kaylie and Edward were coming."

"Yes, Edward called about a half hour ago saying they were almost here. Oh Alice I forgot to ask, would you mind if Edward stayed at your house tonight? Emmett and Rosalie are staying here."

"Yeah that isn't a problem at all." Alice answered her mom before turning back to me. "So Bella, you went to Forks High School right?"

"Yes." I replied.

"That would have been so cool if we met and became best friends." She said smiling brightly.

"What do you do now Alice?"

"I'm in the process of becoming a fashion designer…" After that we fell into an easy conversation. Both talking about what our careers were going to be. It wasn't long before I heard the front door open. Alice grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella." She pulled me into the front room. Rosalie, Emmett, Kaylie and Edward all walked in. They exchanged greetings and Kaylie looked over to me a huge smile covering her face.

"Bella!" Kaylie exclaimed running over to me.

"Hi Kaylie." I replied. She giggled and threw her arms around me.

"She has done nothing but talked non-stop about you." Rose said walking over to me. "Hi Bella." She said giving me a hug.

"Hi Rosalie. How are you?"

"I'm good." She replied smiling.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said giving me a hug.

"Hi Emmett." The three of them went out back to say hi to Carlisle I assume. Edward was the only one left. He said hi to Esme, Alice and Jasper and my mom. He then glanced at me and smiled. Esme began talking to my mom once again, and Alice was deep in conversation with Jasper. Edward walked over to me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hi Bella." He said almost in a whisper.

"Hi Edward." I replied in the same hushed tone. We just stood there for a few minutes before he excused himself. Whoa what just happened? Alice bounced over to me.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What?" Alice shook her finger at me smirking.

"Don't you 'what?' me missy."

"Edward just said hi. That was all." I said.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Then she danced away before I could ask anything else. Were we standing there for a long time? Too long? My mom and Esme walked outside, I followed right behind them. Kaylie was running around kicking a soccer ball.

"Bella come play with me please." She said. I laughed.

"I'm not good at soccer. I'll trip and fall." I said. Everyone laughed.

"It's true Kaylie. Bella here was a frequent visitor at the hospital." Carlisle said. Kaylie ran over to me.

"Pretty please." She threw out the best puppy dog face.

"Aww, not the puppy dog face." I sighed and laughed. "Ok, I'll play."

'Yes!" She fist pumped.

"Now we know how to get Bella to give into something." Rosalie said. I teasingly glared as I joined Kaylie on the grass.

"Ready Bella?" I nodded. Kaylie kicked the ball. It was one-on-one. When the ball reached me I kicked it around Kaylie and almost got a goal before she stole it back. I turned around and chased her. She made a goal.

"Kaylie-1, Bella-0" Emmett said in an announcer like voice.

'Thanks Emmett." I said sarcastically. He just laughed.

"Just worry about your game lil' B." I kicked the ball first this time and Kaylie stopped it effortlessly. As she ran towards her goal I was able to get it back from her, but I knew I couldn't go long without my clumsiness taking over me. Just as I was about to kick it, my foot slipped out from under me. I waited to meet the grass but it never came, instead someone stopped me from falling all the way. I looked up and saw Edward's green eyes staring right back at me. Heat rose to my cheeks and I noticed my hands were still on his forearms. Realizing the position we were in, Edward cleared his throat and stood me up right before letting go of my waist.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

'Yes, thank you for uh, catching me." He smiled.

"No problem Bella." I smiled back.

"Everyone hungry?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes!" Everyone asked. We walked inside, made our plates and headed back outside to sit at the large picnic table set up on the patio. After we all ate my mom and Esme cleaned up. I took some plates and leftover food inside.

"Thank you Bella." Esme said. I smiled.

"You're welcome." As I walked back into the main living room I heard music. I followed the noise. It led me to a closed door. Hesitantly I opened it slightly. There sitting on a piano bench was Edward. His finger grazing lightly over the keys. I just stood in the doorway listening. It was beautiful. My eyes closed as I let the music surround me. Suddenly it stopped. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Edward staring at me.

"I'm sorry. I, uh, heard you playing. You are an amazing pianist." I said.

"It's alright Bella and thank you." He smiled.

"Could I hear another one?" I asked quietly. He chuckled and patted the empty spot next to him on the bench. Slowly I walked over and sat down next to him. He began playing again.

"Did you have a good time?" Edward asked.

"Yes I did. It was nice to see your parents under more friendly circumstances." Confusion covered his face. I quickly covered it up.

"Umm, form all the hospital visits. I was either getting casts or stitches. You can't really strike up a nice conversation during that." He laughed.

"That's true." After talking for a while we joined everyone else.

"Bella, ready to go?" My mom asked after we had some dessert.

"Sure." I replied.

"Esme, Carlilse, thank you so much. Everything was delicious."

"You're welcome." Esme replied smiling.

"Remember you are welcome here anytime." Carlisle said.

'Bella, we should hang out before you leave." Alice insisted.

'Ok, that would be nice." I said. She smiled.

"Bye Bella, it was good to see you again." Edward said.

"Bye Edward." I replied. "Nice to see you again too."

"Bye Miss Bella." Kaylie said giving me a hug.

"Goodbye Kaylie, see you soon." After all the goodbyes were exchanged my parents and I left.

"So Edward seems like a nice boy." I groaned.

"Mom, please don't start."

"I'm just saying honey. He seems like a nice boy."

"I know you are just saying that but please don't try and set anything up."

"Promise." My mom said smiling before kissing my cheek and disappearing into her room.

"Night kiddo." My dad said hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"Night dad." I readied for bed and laid down, my mind wandering and scaring sleep away.

**So there is chapter 2. I will be going on vacation so I will not be able to update for about a week. But please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all who reviewed the last two chapters! Here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. All songs used belong to their rightful owners :)**

**Chapter 3-Brand New Day**

"_It's a brand new day_

_The sun is shining. _

_It's a brand new day_

_For the first time _

_In such a long time_

_I know I'll be ok"_

_~Joshua Radin_

Sunday. The end of the weekend and my last day with my parents but I wasn't leaving until later on tonight. I woke up later than usual. My dad had already left for work, my mom as well. When I went downstairs there was a note on the kitchen counter.

_Bella,_

_I had to go to work today. Your father and I will be back before you leave. We can go out to dinner before you have to go home. See you later. Love you_

_Love always,_

_Mom_

I let out a deep breath while thinking about what I would do today. First thing was first, I decided to take a shower and have my bags ready to go. Then I could relax the rest of the day. As I got out of the shower I heard my phone ring. Looking at the screen it was an unknown number.

"Hello." I answered.

"_Hi Bella! It's Alice." _

"Oh hey Alice. What's up?"

"_I was wondering if you had any plans today." _

"Just dinner with my parents tonight. They are at work right now though."

"_Oh great! Would you want to join me for lunch at my parents'?" _

"Sure. That would be nice."

"_Perfect! Can you come over at noon?" _

"I will be there. Do you need me to bring anything?" I asked.

"_Nope, not at all! See you soon."_

"Ok Alice. Bye."

"_Bye!" _As I hung up I laughed at her enthusiasm. I got dressed and began packing my clothes away. When I finished it was 11:30. I knew I had to leave, that would give me enough time just in case I got lost. I grabbed my purse and hopped into my truck. I drove to the Cullen home and only got lost once. I made it there by 12 on the dot though. Unlike the feeling I had in my stomach yesterday I felt a breeze of relief surround me. I told myself that Jacob was here with me. I smiled slightly and walked up to the front door. After two knocks the door was opened by none other than Alice.

"Bella!" She exclaimed pulling me in for a hug.

"Hi Alice." I replied hugging her back. Alice pulled back smiling and dragging me inside.

"I'm so glad you could make it and we can hang out before you leave."

"Me too." I replied and I truly meant it.

"I thought I heard voices." Esme said walking into the living room. "Hello Bella." She smiled and hugged me.

"Hi Esme."

"Lunch will be ready soon girls."

"Ok, thanks mom." Alice said. Esme smiled and walked away. I noticed that Rosalie, Kaylie, Emmett and Edward were not around.

"Are Emmett, Rosalie, Kaylie and Edward not here?" I asked as we walked outside.

"No, they left this morning." Alice replied.

"Oh ok." We sat down n the patio and talked. It was as if we had been friends forever.

"Lunch!" Esme called.

"Coming." Alice replied then looked at me, "You go on inside, I am going to go get my dad and Jasper. I'll be right there." I nodded and walked inside while Alice went the opposite direction. I saw Esme setting the table as I entered the dining room.

"Did Alice go get Carlisle and Jasper?"

"She did." I replied.

"So I didn't get to ask you yesterday, but since we are alone, how are you Bella? Really?" She asked. I knew what she meant. She was asking how everything has been since Jacob passed away.

"At first it was bad. I secluded myself from everyone. Even my parents. I hardly left my apartment. I didn't move any of his stuff. I just left it. I felt that by getting rid of it I would lose him altogether." I said. I felt bad for throwing all of this on her. "I'm sorry Esme. I shouldn't have thrown all that on you." Esme waved it off.

"Don't worry dear. I was the one who asked. I'm glad to see you are doing better. I'm also very glad that you have become friends with my children and Carlisle and I can see you more in a relaxed and comfortable environment." She said.

"Thanks Esme. I am still very thankful for everything that Carlisle did for Jacob." I said, then added, "Umm could you not say anything to Alice or anyone just yet please? They don't know the real the reason as to why I know you and Carlisle. I told them because I was always so clumsy." Esme laughed.

"Of course, you tell them when you are ready."  
>"Thank you."<p>

"What are you two talking about?" Alice said as she bounced into the kitchen.

"Nothing in particular honey." Esme said patting me knee and standing up.

"So, Bella," Alice said sitting down at the chair across from me, "I was thinking after lunch we could go shopping." Alice suggested.

"Uh, sure." I replied not wanting to tell her that I disliked shopping with a passion. Her eyes lit up.

"Did you just agree to go shopping with Alice?" Jasper asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes." I said confused. He laughed.

"Good luck." He kissed Alice's cheek and sat down next to her.

"Don't listen to Jasper. It won't be that bad." The five of us, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and I ate lunch with a casual conversation floating around. When we finished eating and the plates were cleaned up Alice announced that we were leaving.

"We won't be gone long. Bella is going to dinner with her parents before she leaves." Alice said.

"Bye Esme, bye Carlisle. Thank you for lunch. It was delicious." I said.

"Anytime Bella. Have a safe trip home." Carlisle said.

"Like I said last night you are always welcome here." Esme added. They each gave me a hug.

"Bye Jasper. Good to see you again"

"Bye Bella. Good to see you too." Alice and I walked outside.

"Do you want to drop your truck off and then I can just bring you back to your house after?"

"That would be good." I replied. She smiled and got in her car as I got into my truck. When I got to my parents house I parked and waited for Alice. She showed up a few minutes later and I got into her car.

"And we are off!" Alice exclaimed as she sped away. We ended up at the Port Angeles Shopping Center.

"Any particular stores you would like to go into?" Alice asked as we walked down the sidewalk. I shook my head.

"To be honest I am not much of a shopper." She stopped dead in her tracks and a look of horror appeared on her face, like the first time a child watches Bambi. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you sure you are a girl?"

"Of course I am! I just don't like shopping. I never find what I am looking for and it always ends up being very stressful." I explained.

"Well, fear not! In just a couple hours you will have a brand new wardrobe." I laughed and we walked into the first store. Three hours later we were walking back to her car with about a hundred shopping bags. How she could buy so much is beyond me.

"So now you have a bunch of new clothes and stuff for you hot dates with my brother." She said winking as we pulled away from the shops.

"Alice!" I gasped.

"What?" She replied oh so innocently.

"There is nothing, I repeat nothing, going on with Edward and I. I only just met him last week."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have gone on a date with him. And let's face it even someone who was blind could see the attraction between you two." My face had to have been the color of the apple Snow White ate.

"But we haven't. We are just friends. Besides I am not really back in the dating world." I said.

"Why not? Do you have a boyfriend?" I sighed.  
>"I don't really know." She looked at me skeptically.<p>

"Bella, either you are with someone or you aren't. There really isn't anything complicated about it."

"I think my situation is complicated."

"Care to explain?" Alice asked softly.

"Maybe another time?" It came out more of a question.

"How about the next time I am up in Seattle you and I go for coffee? Then you can explain and maybe I can be of assistance." She offered with a small smile.

"I like that idea." I replied smiling back. The topic was long forgotten and soon Alice drove up to my house. She helped me put the bags into my truck.

"Bye Bella. I'm so glad we got to hang out before you left." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Bye Alice. Thank you for inviting me." She smiled.

"See you later." I waved and then she sped off. Ten minutes later my parents arrived home and we got ready to go to dinner. The three of us sat down at a table in the local diner.

"How was your day sweetie?" My mom asked.

"It was good. Alice invited me over for lunch and then we went shopping at Port Angeles."

"You went shopping?" My dad asked chuckling. I threw my napkin at him.

"I may hate it, but when there is someone with you and it isn't impossible to find something then it isn't so bad. But I wouldn't go voluntarily unless I had to." My parents just laughed. We enjoyed our dinner and too soon it was over.

"Bye Mom. I'll visit more." I promised. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I miss having you around. I love you honey."

"Love you too mom."

"Bye kiddo. I'm glad you were able to come and visit this weekend."

"Bye dad. Love you."

"Love you too Bells. Drive safe." I gave my dad a hug and waved goodbye to my parents as I got into my truck and pulled away from the diner parking lot. I got on the main highway and headed back towards Seattle. I arrived home by ten. As I walked to the elevator my eyelids fought to stay open. I fumbled with my keys to open the door. Once inside I got ready for bed and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

The minute my alarm went off my eyes shot open. I didn't have any classes today but I did have to work. I pulled myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I took a shower and got ready for work. I parked in my usual spot just as Jessica drove up. She waved as she turned her car off.

"Hey Bella!" She said smiling and giving me a hug.

"Hey Jess."  
>"How was your weekend with your parents?" She asked as we walked into the small coffee shop.<p>

"It was really good actually." I said. "I had a lot of fun."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Hopefully today isn't too bad. I really didn't want to come to work today." I laughed.

"Then why didn't you stay home?" I asked while turning on all the lights, and coffee makers.

"I don't know. If it was a busy day I didn't want to leave you here by yourself." She said.

"You can go home if you really want to. Tell Tyler you were feeling sick and didn't want to breathe all your germs onto the coffee." I said. She smiled.

"I like that idea. I'll wait until he shows up and then I will tell him." I nodded. I was busy cleaning the counters when the bell rang signaling a customer. I walked over to the register.

"Hi. What can I get for you?" I asked looking up, only to be caught in a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hi Edward." I breathed. I heard a giggle. Looking behind me I saw it was from Jessica who had her hand over her mouth. I quickly turned back to Edward.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. And you?"

"Good, thanks. How was your visit with your parents?"

"Wonderful. How was your drive back?" He groaned and I laughed.

"Kaylie wanted to play the license plate game the whole way back. Emmett was 'sleeping' and Rosalie was driving."

"Aww, what a good uncle." He smiled.

"Are you making fun of me?" I blushed.

"Not at all." A throat clearing from another customer broke our conversation.

"So what can I get you?"

"Umm, a large black coffee and a cinnamon roll please." He ordered. Edward paid and then moved to the side. Jessica took the next order and I got Edward's coffee and cinnamon roll.

"Here you go Edward." I said handing him his drink.

"Thanks Bella. See you around." He said smiling and walking out. But I didn't hear the door.  
>"Umm, Bella?" I turned around and saw Edward walking back towards the counter.<p>

"Yeah."

"Are you doing anything this evening?"

"No I'm not." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"I would like that." I replied smiling. His crooked smile appeared.

"Great. Is 7:30 ok?"

"Perfect."

"Bye Bella." He waved and walked away.

"Bye Edward." I sighed and smiled. I turned back to the coffee and saw Jessica standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What just happened? And how do you know that very hot guy?" I laughed.

"Kind of a weird situation actually." She looked around and no one was in the shop.

"Explain."

"Well, Jacob's doctor was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was his doctor for two years. Last week someone moved into the empty apartment across from mine. His name was Edward and he happened to be Dr. Cullen's son. I also met his niece and brother and sister-in-law. Then this weekend my parents and I went to a BBQ at their house and I met his sister and her fiancé." I said. "That's it. Nothing special."

"Nothing special? Bella are you out of your mind? This is very special and amazing. You are given an open opportunity to move through that opened door and there is someone waiting at the end. Someone who obviously likes you. A lot." Jessica replied. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, don't you think that somewhere deep inside you like him? Would you have agreed to go out with him? Call me crazy but you don't normally get all giddy and flirty with a guy that you don't have any interest in." I tapped the counter letting Jessica's words soak in.

"I think I do like him." I whispered. Jessica squealed.

"Oh yay! Bella this is wonderful!" I laughed but then stopped.

"Jess, I don't know if I can do this."

"What? Bella, come on."

"I'll feel guilty. I know it."

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"Jacob." I whispered. She sighed.

"Bella, you can't let him hold you back. You and I both know that he would not want you to give up completely. Bella, you can't cut yourself off when someone, a guy in particular tries to get close to you. Go on the date with him, get to know him and don't shut him out." She told me. I just sat there thinking everything through.

"Ok…I'll go."

"Now go home, get ready and I will cover for you." Jessica said pushing me out the door. I waved goodbye and hopped into my truck driving back towards my apartment building. I got in the elevator and when I stepped out someone yelled my name.

"Bella!" I looked down the hall and saw Alice.

"Alice," I laughed, "what are you doing here?"

"Well a little birdie told me that you had a date with Edward tonight. So I drove up here to help you get ready."

"That's very generous of you but I think I can get ready on my own." I replied unlocking my door.

"Oh nonsense. I also am here because I am helping Rose and Emmett with something." She said following me inside.

"Mind if I ask what made you agree to a date after you told me things were complicated yesterday? Do you mind if I help you get ready?" I smiled.

"No I don't' mind."

"Great!' She exclaimed. "While I'm doing your hair and makeup you can tell me the story?"

"Sure. Would you like something to eat?" I asked. She nodded. The two of us ate lunch.

"Shall you start getting ready?" Alice asked after I cleaned up the dishes.

"It's only 12. He isn't going to be here until 7:30."

"Oh ok, never mind. How about you tell me the story and then you can get ready." I laughed.

'That is a better idea." I smiled and we sat down on the couch.

"Well, I guess it all begins five years ago…"

**Next chapter Alice finds out about Jacob and Edward and Bella's date! I hope everyone likes the story still. Please review and tell me what you think1 I would really appreciate it. And if anyone needs anything clarified, let me know and I will put up an author's note :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. All songs used belong to their rightful owners**

**Chapter 4~Crush**

"_Why do I keep running form the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know._

_~David Archuletta_

"Jacob and I started dating our junior year high school, but we had been friends much longer than that. Once we graduated, we both were accepted to Seattle University. We were lucky enough to find an apartment close enough to campus. Our parents had no problem with us living together. I loved him with all my heart. He was amazing, incredibly wonderful and caring and everything I looked for in a guy. Our sophomore year of college he was diagnosed with cancer. I thought that it was all a bad dream but it wasn't. It was reality and this was really happening to us. Your father was his doctor. He was there for Jacob and I through everything, your mother as well. Four months ago Jacob passed away. That day I felt I had nothing else to live for. My parents couldn't console me. I pushed them away. I secluded myself from everyone and everything." I told Alice. She just sat there listening. Not interrupting for which I was thankful. At one point she had moved her hand to my arm and was rubbing it in a soothingly almost sisterly way.

"Last week I found a letter from Jacob. In so many words he told me to move on in my life. Fall in love again and to not give up. That day was when I met Edward. For some reason meeting him made me begin to feel whole again." A huge smile appeared on her face.

"I went to visit my parents which I hadn't done in a while, I met the rest of your family and I got back in touch with your parents. I knew that there was a reason for all of this. The only conclusion I came to was that Jacob had done this. " I finished telling her my story and waited for her response quietly. Alice pulled me into a hug before speaking.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. No one ever should. As much as it hurts to even imagine losing someone you love I am very glad that you met Edward. Even if you hadn't planned on pursuing a relationship. But I think he is good for you. And I am not just saying that because he is my brother I truly mean it. Three years ago Edward has his heart broken, beyond belief. He didn't become depressed, he just covered it up in front of us. But I knew that he was hurting. Recently I noticed that he had a light in his eyes more than before. When he started talking about you and when we met you last Saturday I knew that you were the reason for the new Edward. You make him happy also. Alice said.

"But I couldn't handle getting close to someone, possibly falling in love again and the losing him." Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. You can't dwell on the past and you can't let that keep you from moving forward. Just live in the moment. Go on the date with Edward and see where it takes you."

"Thanks Alice." I said giving her a hug and wiping unshed tears away.

"Anytime Bella. I'm always here." She smiled and then clapped her hands. "Now it's time for you to get ready!" She exclaimed standing up and dragging my hand into my room. Alice began going through my closet, throwing clothes everywhere before finding something.

"Ah-ha! This is perfect!" She exclaimed.

"What did you find?" I asked scared. She laughed.

"Nope, you don't get to see until after your hair and makeup is done." I groaned.

"Are you serious Alice?"

"Yup! Now come on." She pulled me into the bathroom.

"You seriously have way too much energy." I mumbled. Alice glared at me through the mirror. I laughed. She began straightening my hair all the while talking about her wedding plans. I smiled. I could tell she was really excited. Well who wouldn't be? Marrying the love of your life.

"Ok, hair is done, all that's left is your makeup and then you can change." She said. After my makeup was completed Alice let me change into my outfit. It was a pair of jeans paired with a black long sleeve shirt that had a red heart on it. She gave me red heart earrings and red converse along with one of my black purses to wear.

"Let me see!" Alice yelled from the opposite side of my door.

"Ok, I'm coming." I laughed. I opened the door. Alice whistled.

"You look lovely." She said in a fake British accent.

"Why thank you." I replied in the same accent. We both laughed and walked back out to the living room.

"Well I best be shoving off." Alice said.

"Rose and Emmett?" I assumed.

"Nope! That was just so you didn't think I drove all the way up here after I heard about your date." She said laughing evily.

"You are an evil pixie." I replied. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. I gave Alice a hug.

"Bye Alice. Thank you so much." I said. She hugged me back.

"You're welcome Bella. I'm here for you anytime. Oh and I expect a full report of the date." She said.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted.

"Toodles!" She waved as she walked out of my door and towards the elevator.

"Bye!" I waved back and closed my apartment door.

Looking at the clock I had an hour before Edward was supposed to be here. I decided to work on that essay that I had due in one of my classes. Before I knew it the doorbell rang. I quickly put my things away before opening the door. There stood Edward. Dressed casually in jeans a black button down shirt holding a single rose.

"Hi Bella." He said smiling.

"Hi Edward." I replied feeling my insides melt.

"This is for you." Edward said handing me the rose. I brought it up to my nose and closed my eyes inhaling the scent.

"Thank you." I smiled and put it in a small vase.  
>"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and he held out his arm. "By the way you look beautiful." I blushed.<p>

"Thank you." We walked to the elevator and stood in a comfortable silence.

"What do you have planned tonight?" I asked curious as to where we were going.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Edward asked smirking.

"No." I replied.

"Good," He began as he opened the door to his car, "I was thinking we could go to the Seattle Space Needle. They have a restaurant at the top."

"Are you serious? That is so awesome." I said excitedly. Edward smiled and then sped off. The whole drive we were playing twenty questions. Typical 'get-to-know-you-' questions. We had a lot in common. Similar music likings, books and what not. We arrived at the Space Needle, lights illuminating the marvelous building. Just as I unbuckled my seatbelt Edward was at my door opening it. He held his hand out. I took it and stepped out of the car.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You're welcome." He smiled. We took the elevator up to the restaurant. Luckily it wasn't too crowded. The table we were seated at had an amazing view of the city.

"So Bella," Edward began, "What do you want to do after you graduate?"

"I want to become a teacher." I replied. "What do you do for a living?"

"I just finished med school."

"Following in your father's footsteps?" I asked smiling. He nodded returning the smile. We continued to talk up until our food was brought to us. It was delicious. After dinner was done we took the elevator down back to the bottom.

"Should I take you home?" Edward asked. I knew I should because of my morning class the next day but I didn't want to go. I glanced at my phone for the time, it was almost ten.

"Umm…please. Only because I have a class at 730 in the morning." I said frowning. He chuckled.

"Ok, let's go." We walked back to his car and he drove us home. Edward walked me to my door.

"Thank you Edward. I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome Bella." He smiled. "Goodnight."

"Night." I said smiling and sending a small wave. I unlocked my door and walked inside. I sighed and smiled. Getting ready for bed I replayed mine and Edward's date in my head. As wonderful as he was I didn't think I was ready for a relationship. I fell asleep dreading waking up early the next morning.

I dragged myself to class, my eyes half open. Thankfully the class went by fast. I had one other class before I could go home. I wasn't going to work until later on this afternoon. As I walked into my apartment my phone began ringing. I knew it was Alice.

"Hello"

"_Hello dear Bella. How are you today?" _Alice's

"Hey Alice. I'm good. Just tired. I had a 7:30 class this morning." I decided to make her suffer for a little bit. "Anything in particular you called for?"

"_Nope, just to see how you were doing."_

"You know you just me yesterday." I internally laughed.

"_Yes I know. But can't a friend call another friend for no reason at all?"_

"Of course Alice."

"_Ok Bella, it's killing me. How was the date?" _I had to pull the phone away from my ear. I plopped down on the couch laughing.

"It was wonderful Alice. We went to the restaurant on top of the Space Needle. But he took me home after that because I had to get up early. He was really sweet and brought me a rose when he picked me up."

"_Aww how sweet! My brother can be a romantic at times." _She and I both laughed. _"I'm glad you had a good time. When are you going out again?" _

"I don't know. Nothing was said or brought up about another date. Maybe it was just a one time thing." I said secretly hoping that wasn't true. Alice scoffed.

"_This is not a one time thing. He could just be taking all of this slow. You know step-by-step." _

"That is true."

"_Well that is all I called for. See you soon Bella!" _

"Alright, bye Alice."

"_Bye." _Then she hung up. I put my phone on the couch-side table, laid back on the pillows and closed my eyes. What seemed like only five minutes later, I woke up and glanced at the clock.

"Crap, I'm going to be late for work!" I muttered getting up and getting things together. I was running around my apartment frantically looking for my other shoe. After successfully finding it and only tripping twice I ran out the door. Hopping in my truck I sped off to the coffee shop. I made it there with two minutes to spare. Panting and out of breath I ran inside. Jessica was laughing.

"Whoa what happened to you?" I glared.

"I was super tired when I got back from class this morning so I took a nap. I didn't think I was going to sleep that long so I didn't set my alarm. I woke up like ten minutes ago." I told her.

"So how was your date last night?" She asked as I walked behind the counter.

"It was great Jess." I said smiling at the memory. She chuckled and we got back to work. Jessica and I had to close, meaning we weren't able to leave until 9:30.

"Who gets coffee at 9:00pm?" She asked throwing her hands up for exaggeration. I laughed.

"Travelers and caffeine addicts."

"True." Once 9:30 hit we locked the doors and went our separate ways.

"Bye Bella, have a good night." Jess said waving.

"Bye Jess. See you later." I hopped into my truck and drove back to my apartment building. I took the stairs instead of the elevator this time. I was looking for my keys and could not find them. When I got to my door I tried to open it but sure enough it was locked. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"You have to be kidding me." I whispered. I looked through my purse again, and again but still had no luck. I slid down the wall and sat down. I was going through my head different ways to get in. I was right next to the fire escape so I could climb up the ladder and pop the window. Although that would be dangerous I really had no other choice. Sighing I hoisted myself up and began walking towards the fire escape. Making sure no one was around I began to climb, very carefully might I add. I made to my floor and apartment window. Thank goodness the window was slightly opened. Climbing inside I smiled at the fact that I didn't fall or slip once. I found my keys sitting on the counter and threw them into my purse. A few minutes later there was a knocking on my door. I groaned. I opened the door, frustrated at who was bugging me this late. Edward was standing in the doorway.

"Bella, what the heck were you doing climbing the fire escape?" He asked.

"Uh, well I locked my keys inside and had no other way to get in."

"So you climbed the fire escape? You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"But I'm fine. I didn't get hurt. I am safe in my apartment ready to go to sleep." His face visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry to bother. I just had to make sure you were ok." His voice lowered, almost to a whisper. I smiled.

"I'm all good." I replied. He smiled.

"Ok, then. Goodnight Bella."

"Night Edward." I said. He turned and walked back towards his apartment. I smiled and shut my door locking it and walking to my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas. After laying down I could not fall asleep. Instead I lay there, eyes wide open thinking about a green-eyed man that lived right across the hall, who had the courtesy to check on me and see if I made it inside ok after climbing the fire escape.

**There was chapter 4! I hope everyone liked it. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. Please keep reviewing! :) Let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclainer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. All songs used belong to their rightful owners. :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! **

**Chapter 5~ Fallin' For You**

"_I don't know but I think I maybe  
>Fallin' for you dropping so quickly<br>Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I know you better"_

_~Colbie Caillat_

By the end of the week I had not seen Edward since he came to check on my after I climbed the fire escape. I tried not to over think it but I was worrying that maybe I did something wrong when we went out on our date. School was now less stressful; my essay that was due was completed and turned in. It was Friday night and with nothing planned I put some music on and went into my kitchen to see if there was anything I could bake. I found some bananas that I had not eaten. Instead of throwing them away I decided to make some banana bread. Once that was in the oven I settled on the couch and began to read Wuthering Heights. A knock on my front door brought me out of my quiet little world. I put my book down and went to open the door. Edward stood there leaning against the door frame.

"Edward?" I asked confused.

"Hi Bella." He replied as his crooked grin took over his face.

"What are you doing here?" His smiled disappeared. I lightly smacked my face. "No I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…never mind." He began to chuckle at my rambling. "What's up?" I asked more casually.

"Nothing. I was just coming over here to see what you were doing." I blushed.

"Umm, nothing actually. I am baking banana bread whilst reading a book."

"Would you care for some company?" Edward asked smiling.

"Sure come on in." He walked inside and I shut the door behind him. Just then the timer on the oven went off.

"Mmm…it smells delightful in here." Edward said following me into the kitchen. I laughed and took the banana bread out.

"So you only came over for the banana bread?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Of course not. It's Friday night and I had nothing to do. So I came over here to see if you had plans and if not, would you like to hang out. " I turned the oven off and hopped up on the counter.  
>"What did you have in mind? Because I am bored beyond belief. But I don't have much to do. I have some board games and movies." I said.<p>

"What kind of board games?" Edward asked. I hopped down form the counter walked to the small closet in the hallway. Opening it there were some games.

"How about Yahtzee?" Edward asked.

"I love that game." I replied. I reached to grab it but it was on a higher shelf. I was up on my tip-toes but I saw Edward's hand flash above mine to grab the game. He smirked as he grabbed it.

"I am not short." Edward laughed.

"I was going to say no such thing." I glared teasingly at him. He laughed some more as he walked to where the couch was.

"Do you want some banana bread?" I asked.

"Yes please." Edward said nodding. I got two pieces and brought them back to the coffee table. He had the game all set up.

"This tastes even better than it smells. It is really good. Thank you." Edward said as he took a bite. I blushed.

"You're welcome." We smiled and then went on to begin the game. Being around Edward made me feel comfortable and safe. When he was around all my worries seem to have vanished.

"Transformers is way better than Star Wars." I said. He laughed.

"Oh Bella, you are so funny." His face turned serious. "But Star Wars beats Transformers. It has Darth Vader, Chewbaca, Hans Solo and Obi Wan Kanobi." We had fallen into an 'argument' about which movie was better, Transformers or Star Wars. Of course I had seen Star Wars and liked it but I _loved_ Transformers.

"Those are all really great characters but Transformers has Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and the other amazing cars and trucks."

"You only like it better because Shia Labeouf is in it." I laughed.

"Of course he is an added bonus." I smirked and Edward shook his head.

"How about we agree to disagree Miss Swan?" Edward asked holding his hand out. I shook it.

"I like that idea Mr. Cullen." We laughed at our silliness.

"I should get going. I have to clean my apartment in the morning. My parents are in town and want to come over for dinner tomorrow." Edward said standing up. I stood up as well.

"Okay. Tell them I said hi?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course. Thank you for hanging out with me tonight."

"Anytime Edward. It was fun. Better than being all by yourself." I replied as he opened the door.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night Edward." He walked out the door and was halfway across the hall when he turned back around.

"Uh, Bella?"

'Yeah?"

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Are you sure? Even though your parents are going to be there?" He walked back to my door.

"I would love it if you came over. And I am positive my parents won't mind. They adore you." I blushed.

"Well then I accept your offer." I replied. A smiled spread across his face.

"Great. See you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night." I closed my door and the smile on my face wouldn't disappear. As I lay in bed that night I kept thinking how much I had changed in the past four months and since meeting Edward. I no longer felt saddened by everything around me. I didn't keep myself secluded in my apartment and I looked forward to each day and what it would bring. But a part of me still felt that I was forgetting Jake altogether. I fell asleep and began to dream…

"_Bella." I heard my name being called. I looked at my surroundings, I was on a beach most likely in La Push. The sun was setting and the waves were crashing on the sound. _

"_Bells." I heard the voice again, louder this time. I looked around and saw someone sitting on a piece of driftwood. Curiously I walked towards the voice. As I approached the piece of wood the figure became more distinct. The dark tan skin, the dark hair that was all I needed to see to know exactly who had called my name. _

"_Jacob." I whispered. Then I ran. Full speed. He stood up and I leapt into his arms. He caught me and held me tightly. _

"_Bella, I've missed you." He said. _

"_Me too Jake." I replied crying. He set me down._

"_Hey don't cry. I'm always here with you." I smiled and we sat down on the piece of wood. _

"_Bella, don't let him go." I looked at him confused. _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked. _

'_Edward." Jacob said. "He's good for you Bella. I know he loves you and that you love him." _

"_Jacob Black." He laughed. "Edward and I have only known each other for 2 weeks. That isn't enough time to know if you have fallen in love with someone." _

"_I did." Jake said. "You will realize it soon." The sun began to set. "I have to go Bella." _

"_Don't leave." I whispered. He hugged me. _

"_Bella, don't be afraid. I love you." I closed my eyes and he kissed my cheek. When I opened my eyes he was gone…_

I was back in my room, the sun just beginning to peak through. I looked at the clock, way too early to be up but I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep. So I got up threw a sweatshirt on and my slippers and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. I thought about my dream over and over again. I knew that was really Jacob and that we really had that conversation. With a cup of hot, delicious coffee in hand I sat on the couch. Time passes slowly and soon it was late enough that the rest of the world would awake. Not feeling like making breakfast I got dressed and drove a breakfast café.

"Good morning. How many in your party?" The hostess asked with a kind smile.

"Just one." I replied quietly. She nodded, grabbed one menu and lead me to a booth.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." I nodded and she walked away. A few minutes later the waitress appeared.

"Hi I'm Lauren and I'll be your server. Can I get you anything to drink?" I ordered an orange juice and then my meal. Once I finished I paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant. Once again I had absolutely _nothing_ to do until I went to Edward's for dinner tonight. Before figuring out how to spend the day I took a shower. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt. As I walked into the living room I heard a knock. Opening the door Edward was standing there, looking frantic.

"Edward, are you ok?" I worriedly asked.

"No," He laughed. "I am going crazy trying to get everything ready for tonight. Can I bug you for some help?" He asked. I laughed.

"Of course Edward. I grabbed my keys, locked the door, and followed Edward into his apartment. There were pots and pans, cleaning supplies and food everywhere.

"No offense Edward, but it kind of looks like a tornado came through here."

'Believe me I know."

"Well, let's get this going then." I started in the kitchen while Edward began cleaning.

"Edward, what were you trying to make?" I asked.

"Umm, a can of chicken noodle soup." I stepped out of the kitchen area.

"Seriously?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry it was the really good kind." I shook my head and laughed.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to cook?" I asked.

"Of course, just not soups or anything. But I can grill a steak, make a mean Italian dish and delicious breakfasts."

"Well, sir, today you will learn how to make homemade chicken noodle soup." I said.  
>"Fell free to rummage around through the freezer, fridge and pantry." Edward told me. I laughed and got to work. Edward continued to clean and soon I had the soup cooking in a crock pot. I cleaned up the kitchen and put dishes away. When I was done Edward had finished as well.<p>

"So I was thinking some sort of pie for desert. Maybe one from the grocery store." Edward said. "Or…I could make something."

"Did your mom teach you how to make deserts?" I asked.

"I can make a simple cake. That's it." He chuckled.

"Well, a pie would be really good." I smiled.

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked.

"Sure." He smiled. After grabbing his keys and locking the door we made our way to his car. Once at the grocery Edward picked a pie and we were ready to leave. Just as we were about to get into line someone bumped me. I lost my footing, fell into Edward causing the pie to get all over both of us while Edward grabbed my waist. The woman turned around.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." She said looking right at Edward.

"It's alright." He said. She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Tanya."

'Edward." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She replied flirtatiously. Edward smiled. Ouch. That kind of hurt. But it shouldn't because we aren't even together. I was able to get the attention of a worker.

Um, excuse me. May I have some paper towels please." I asked quietly. The boy smiled.

"Be right back." A few minutes later he came back with some paper towels. I was able to get most of the pie off the front of my shirt. I glanced at Edward, just as Tanya was walking away.

"Bella, you okay?" He asked.

"Yep," I smiled, and handed him some paper towels, "I'll go get another pie." I quickly said walking away. I grabbed the pie Edward had picked up not five minutes earlier and walked back to the check out line. Edward was waiting. The drive back to the apartments was tense to say the least. I have no idea what sparked the jealousy when Edward was talking to Tanya. Maybe it was her tall skinny form, her dirty blonde hair, her bright blue eyes and the pleasant personality she gave off. Walking out of the elevator Edward stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at him and smiled nervously.

"Nothing wrong here." I quickly said. 'Umm, I think I'll skip dinner tonight and stay home. Please tell your parents I say hello." I handed him the pie and walked to my apartment.

"Whoa, hold up Bella." Edward said following me. "Please tell me what's wrong. You have been acting different since we left the store." I didn't want to tell him, because it was a ridiculous reason. But I sort of did anyway.

"It was Tanya." I whispered.

"Who?" Edward asked obviously confused. Did he really not remember? "You know the blonde who was getting all googly eyed at you after she bumped into me." Realization covered his face and he smirked.

"Are you jealous?" He whispered leaning closer to me and putting one hand on the wall next to my face. I leaned back against the wall. My cheeks flamed.

"No of course not." I lied.

'Bella, I may not have known you that long but it has been long enough to figure out that you are not the best liar."

"Fine. Maybe I was jealous…a little bit. But I shouldn't be. It was wrong. And I'm sorry." I said attempting to unlock my door, but yet again Edward stopped me.

"You don't have to apologize." He said then added in a whispered tone, "If roles were reversed and a guy was talking to you flirtatiously in front of me I would have been jealous too." I looked into his eyes.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Are you still skipping dinner?" I felt idiotic for even saying that I wasn't coming to dinner.

"Of course not. Am I still invited?" He smiled.

"Always." We walked into his apartment and had everything set up for when his parents arrived.

"This is a ridiculous question but d you have any whip cream at your house? I forgot to get some at the store and what's pie without whip cream?" I laughed.

"It wouldn't be the same. As for your question, yes I do." I walked over to my apartment and Edward followed. I went into the fridge to grab the whip cream. I saw Edward looking at a picture of me and Jake, my stomach turned.

"Friend?" Edward asked.

"Umm, in a way. We used to be together."

"Used to be?" I uncomfortably cleared my throat.

"He uh passed away four months ago." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's not a big deal. You were bound to find out sooner or later." Edward faced me.

"You don't have to tell me." I smiled.

"I will, but not tonight. Maybe another night." The two of us walked back to his apartment. Now everything for dinner was complete. At 6:30 his parents showed up.

"Bella." Esme said clearly surprised but smiled as she pulled me into a hug. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful!" She smiled and went to say hi to Edward. "Hello dear."

"Hi mom." They began talking in hushed tones.

"Hi Bella." Carlisle said giving me a hug.

"Hi Carlisle. Good to see you."

"You too." He smiled in a paternal way. Esme motioned me over as Edward and Carlisle talked.

"Does Edward know about Jacob?"

"Not the whole story. Alice does though. I am going to be telling him very soon. But I didn't think today would be good."

"So are you an Edward…?" She trailed off but I knew what she meant. I blushed.

"No we aren't together." I felt embarrassed to be telling his mother this.

"No need to be embarrassed sweetie."

"We just went out to dinner last week and hung out Friday night." A big grin appeared on her face. I just laughed and shook my head. She reminded me so much of Alice. Dinner was amazing.

"Edward this soup is delicious." Esme gushed. He chuckled.

'Mom, as much as I would love to take credit for making the soup I can't. Bella cooked it. I just cleaned the apartment." Carlisle and Esme laughed and I blushed as the attention was drawn onto me.

"Well then, Bella you are an amazing cook."

"Thank you Esme." After dinner we talked, enjoyed the pie and soon his parents left. Esme winked at me and Carlisle shook his head laughing at his wife as they walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I replied laughing. "Thank you for inviting me over. I had a great time." He smiled.

"You're welcome Bella, thank you for coming over. I'll walk you out." I giggled.

"Edward, it is just across the hall."

"I know but this way I get to spend just a few extra minutes with you." He replied following me out. He was _so_ sweet. We stopped in front of my door. I looked up at Edward through my eyelashes. He was getting closer, I could feel his breath on my face. My breath hitched as his hand came to cup my cheek. His lips ghosted mine before I pulled away, "I don't think I can do this." I whispered.

"Don't think." He said in the same hushed tone before his soft lips landed on mine. A second later he pulled back smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night Edward." He walked back into his apartment as I walked into mine. After the door closed I did a little happy dance all the way to my room.

**Hey everyone! Chapter five is done! :) I hope you all liked it! Please keep reviewing. I love hearing from everyone and what they think. I also really appreciate the reviews. Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Sorry this took forever to get updated. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters. Any song used belongs to it's rightful owners :)**

**Chapter 6~As Long As You Love Me**

"_And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
>I can't get you out of my head<br>Don't care what is written in your history  
>As long as you're here with me<br>I don't care who you are  
>Where you're from<br>What you did  
>As long as you love me"<em>

_~Backstreet Boys_

The kiss. Pure bliss, simple and innocent. After Edward had kissed me I fell asleep feeling like I was floating on the clouds. When I awoke I felt a twinge of uncertainty. I liked Edward, I knew that much. But I felt that our situation was moving too fast. I only met him a few weeks ago. I tried to not over think everything as I drove to work but it was easier said then done. Jessica smiled and waved at me as I walked inside. I plastered a smile on my face.

"Morning Jess." I said.

"Good morning Bella." She replied. "So, how are you?" Jessica added. I laughed.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Eh, I'm ok." I just laughed and began to make coffee. Today wasn't busy at all for which we were both grateful. Jessica was telling me about this guy she met, Mike.

"He is in one of my classes and I never noticed. But he is super nice, and super cute and we are going out this Friday."

"That's good Jess. I'm happy for you." I smiled.

"I think he is the one-" She was cut off by the bell on the door ringing. I didn't turn around but Jessica pushed me towards the register. When I looked up I saw Edward.

"Hi Bella." He said a small smile appearing on his face.  
>"Hi Edward." I replied nervously. "Umm, what can I get you?" He ran his hand through his hair.<p>

"Just a black coffee please." I nodded, he paid and I got his coffee. I was seriously being rude to him and with no excuse either. As I handed him the cup he leaned in close to me.

"Did I over step any boundaries last night? Do you regret it, because I don't." He whispered. I looked straight into his eyes when I replied.

"No I don't regret it and you didn't do anything wrong." I bit my lip. "Are you busy tonight?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Can you come over for dinner? I think I have a story to tell you." He nodded.

"What time?"

"6:30." He smiled.

"I'll be there. Bye Bella, have a good day."

"You too Edward. Bye." We waved and he left the coffee shop. Jessica was immediately at my side.

"You two seem to be getting serious." I groaned.

"Why is everyone saying that?" She threw her hands up defensively.

"I'm sorry. That is what it looks like. Is that a bad thing?"

"No…it's just…I don't know." I said frustrated.

"Bella, don't think. Just live. Over thinking just makes you crazy." I laughed. I was being ridiculous about the whole situation. At five Jess and I left as the next shift of people came in to work the evening.

"Remember what I said Bella." Jessica said as she got into her car. I nodded and waved as she drove away. When I got to my apartment I cleaned before making dinner. I was tapping my finger on my chin trying to decide what to make. I rummaged around through my cupboards. There wasn't much in there.

"I really need to go shopping." I whispered to myself. Finally I found some rice and began to bake chicken and rice. After I put it in the oven I prepared a salad and set the table. At 6:30 the doorbell rang and the oven went off.

"Come in!" I yelled as I turned off the oven and pulled the chicken out. When I looked up Edward was leaning against the counter smiling dressed casually in jeans and a green shirt making his eyes stand out even more than they already did and converse.

"Hey Bella." He said. I blushed and averted my eyes elsewhere.

"Hi Edward." He chuckled.

"I hope you are hungry. I think I made too much food." I said laughing.

"I am starving." Edward walked over to where I was standing.

"Well," I said handing him a plate, "Dinner is served." I added a horrible French accent at the end. He laughed.

"Nice accent." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh, I've been working on it." We ate through dinner in silence.

"Edward, you don't have to help with dishes." I said.

"No, I insist. You made a delicious dinner and I can't let you clean up all by yourself." I rolled my eyes and laughed. With the two of us cleaning up it was finished quickly. Then once in the living room we sat on separate sides of the couch. Normally an awkward silence is absent but right now it engulfed us. I didn't know how to begin to tell him about Jacob. While I gathered my thoughts together I stood up to go grab the letter.

"I'll be right back." Edward nodded and I disappeared into my room and came back out with the letter in hand. I sat back down and prepared myself. I guess the beginning is good place to start.

"Jacob and I had been best friends since we were little. Our dads went fishing together and kind of threw us together also. When we were in high school we decided to move forward and become a couple. College came around and we were both accepted to Seattle University. Our parents didn't have a problem with us sharing an apartment. I didn't think anything could ruin our life. That was until our sophomore year of college. Jacob was diagnosed with cancer," That was where the tears began to slowly fall, "I was hoping that it was all a nightmare but we weren't so lucky. We went to the best doctor in town, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, your father. He did everything he could and was always there. Your mother also helped a lot. It was such a difficult time." I noticed that Edward had moved to hold my hand in a comforting way. "Four months ago Jacob couldn't hold on any longer and his fight with cancer ended. I was beyond devastated. I shut everyone out of my life, even my own parents. A couple weeks ago I found a letter from Jacob hidden in my dresser drawer." I moved the piece of paper closer to him. "You can read it if you want."

"Are you sure? I don't want to invade on anything private." Edward asked. I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. He hesitantly picked up the letter. I began twisting my hands in my lap and looking anywhere but at him. I heard a deep intake of breath and glanced at Edward. He had set the letter down and his eyes were boring into mine. He moved closer to me.

"Are you ready to move on?" He asked quietly.

"A few months ago I would have said no. I couldn't imagine that there was anyone else that I could be with." I whispered. Edward looked down at his hands. I took my hand to lift his face. "But when I met you, something changed. I still don't know what it is but I'm trying to teach myself not to worry."

"Bella, I am so sorry for what you had to go through. But I admire you for how strong you are." I scoffed.

"I'm not strong. I hid away from the world."

"You may not think that you were strong but you are. Most people sink so far that they end up doing something they regret. You let your family and friends back in, and you aren't afraid to move on anymore."

"But there is still a fear."

"Of what?" Edward asked softly.

"I'm afraid of falling in love again and losing you." I quickly threw my hand over my mouth realizing what I said. Edward gently took my hand away.

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed my cheek, and warmth flooded my body. I smiled.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me." I nodded. Edward left a little while after that. A rush of relief blew over me. It felt good to tell Edward about Jacob, and he didn't run away. Now I just had to convince myself that it is okay to move forward and that doesn't mean I am forgetting Jacob. He'll always be apart of my life. Maybe I was finally ready.

_2 months later_

Edward and I have gotten even closer over that past two moths. Not necessarily in the relationship way but more friendship. We have gone out for dinner a lot, hung out and the night or day has never ended with more than a peck on the cheek. He was letting me set the pace. Today I was a college graduate. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Kaylie, Alice and Jasper and of course Edward were all here. Alice insisted that she plan a little get together. I told her she could as long as it was nothing extravagant. The ceremony passed by in a blur and before I knew it I had my certificate in hand and was making my way over to my family.

"My baby girl is a college graduate!" My mom exclaimed through teary eyes as she engulfed me in a hug. She kissed my cheek and let me go.

"Congrats kiddo. I always knew you could do it." My dad said. I laughed.

"Thanks dad."

"Congrats little B." Emmett said.

"Thanks Em."

"Miss Bella, does this mean you are going to be my teacher?" Kaylie asked. Everyone laughed. When she found out that I was going to be an elementary school teacher she was beyond ecstatic.

"Not yet sweetie." I said giving her a hug. "But maybe one day." A huge grin spread across her face.

"Congratulations Bella." Edward said wrapping his arms around me and swinging me around. I giggled and hugged him tightly. Rose looked at me with her eyebrows arched. She and Alice both gave me hugs.

"When are you two going to realize that you are perfect for each other?" Alice asked.

"I told you, we aren't rushing into anything." Rose laughed.

"Well, you two already seem like you have been together for years." I teasingly glared.

"Whatever." They both laughed.

"Oh and by the way, congrats." Rose added.

"Now it is time to party!" Alice exclaimed.

"Whoa darlin' calm down. She just graduated fifteen minutes ago." Jasper said placing his hand on his fiancé's shoulder. "Congrats Bella." He said.

"Thanks Jasper." I replied giving him a hug.

"Now can we party?" Alice asked. I laughed.

"It isn't anything big right?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, we are going out for dinner with everyone and then the six of us are going out dancing." I groaned.

"Dancing? Do we have to?"

"Yes, you are not getting out of this one Isabella Marie Swan. And since tomorrow is my birthday anyway we are having a double celebration. The birthday girl has the final say.

"Ok fine, but no makeovers or dress up." Alice went to protest but Rose cut in.

"Deal, and you can't complain for the rest of the night." I laughed.

"Oh dear Rose, when have I ever complained?" She exaggeratedly laughed.

"Everyone hungry?" My mom asked.

"Yes!" We all exclaimed. Our parents laughed us. My parents, Edward and I drove in Edward's car. Emmett, Rose and Kaylie drove in their car. And Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme rode in Alice's car. We all met up at an Italian restaurant not far from where the school was. We had our own table in the back since we were such a large group. All of us were talking amongst each other.

"Excited to go dancing?" Edward asked nudging my shoulder.

"No, I can't dance." I laughed. He chuckled.

"It isn't that hard. And," He leaned in closer to me, "I won't let anything happen to you." I heard a throat clear. Looking over I saw my parents and Edward's parents looking at us.

"Ready to order?" My mom asked. My cheeks grew red and I nodded. Edward sent me a small smile and proceeded to order his meal. Once everyone was eating the table was quiet. Apparently we were all that hungry. Our parents split the check.

"Ok kids, we are heading out." My dad said.

"Have fun and be safe." Esme added. There was a chorus of "okay's" and "don't worry." They laughed.  
>"Come on Kaylie." Carlisle said. "Time to go." Kaylie nodded.<p>

"Bye mommy, bye daddy." She gave Rose and Emmett a hug.

"Bye sweetie." Rose gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek.

"Be good for Nana and Grandpa. See you tomorrow hun."

"Bye Uncle Edward, Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice!" She exclaimed giving each of them a hug. Edward whispered something in her ear.

"I won't forget Miss Bella." She smiled and ran over to me wrapping her arms around my legs.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Kaylie." She ran back to Carlisle and Esme and they left.

"Bye Bella, have fun tonight and congratulations." My mom said giving me another hug.  
>"Bye mom. I'm glad you were able to come." She smiled.<p>

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Love you."

"Love you too mom."

"Bye Bells." My dad gave me a hug.

"Bye dad. Love you.

"Love you too." Once my parents left Alice jumped up and down.

"Time to par-tay! We all laughed.

"Ok so us girls will go back to Bella's apartment to get ready and you guys can get ready at Edward's." Alice explained.

"Sounds good Alice, except we are already ready. It's just you we are waiting for." Emmett said. The six of us drove back to the apartment building and then went our separate ways. The minute my door shut Alice and Rosalie began talking at once.

"Whoa you two slow down and speak calmly." I said laughing.

"Tonight you are Edward will be together." Alice said.

"Alice, I'm not sure if I am ready to take that step yet." I replied. She groaned.

"Bella's right. She knows what it best for her. You can't make her do something she doesn't want to. That could drive her away." Rosalie said. Alice's face fell.

"Oh," She said quietly. "I didn't think of it that way. I'm sorry Bella. I won't force you into anything. I promise." She threw her arms around me.

"It's ok Ali." I hugged her back.

"Ok now that the hugging fest is over let's get ready!" Rose exclaimed. For the next hour, we did our hair, makeup, nails and got dressed.

"Let's go…let's go!" Alice exclaimed grabbing her purse. Rose and I laughed and followed Alice into the hall where Jasper, Emmett and Edward were waiting.

"It's about time!" Emmett said exaggeratedly.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Rose said kissing his cheek. A goofy grin spread across his face.

"Nope it wasn't." Edward had moved to stand next to me.

"You look beautiful." I blushed.

"Thanks." I replied. His crooked smile appeared and I was lost in a trance.

"Uh, Bella, Edward, ready to go?" Alice asked while Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie stifled their laughter. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Somehow we all managed to fit into Emmett's jeep. I'm sure it wasn't the safest.

"Are you planning a big party for tomorrow?" I asked Alice as we walked up to the front entrance.

"Surprisingly no. Jasper and I are going out for dinner and hanging out at my parents."  
>"Wow, that is surprising, but nice Alice. Something small is good." I smiled and hooked my arm through hers. Once we were inside and seated Rosalie and Emmett escaped to the dance floor, as did Alice and Jasper. Not a few minutes later a tall, blond guy with bright blue eyes walked up to our table.<p>

"Hey pretty lady," He said, "Would you like to dance?" I was hesitant but it could be fun. I looked at Edward, "Do you mind?" He smiled, unconvincingly.

"No, go on ahead." I waited a moment before moving out of the booth. Blue eyes held out his hand for me. I took it and we walked onto the crowded floor. We began dancing but all of a sudden hands wrapped around my arms and I was pulled away from Blue eyes and the crowded floor.

"What the heck Bella?" It was Alice, uh oh.

"What Alice?" I replied.

"Don't 'what' me. Why is it that you are always telling us that you want to take it slow with Edward, but then Rose and I find you dancing with some jerk?" She practically yelled.

"Alice you don't need to yell." Rosalie said. I couldn't believe this.  
>"I wasn't hooking up with that guy. I was just dancing, and Edward said he didn't mind."<p>

"Bella, don't you think what you did was a little inconsiderate? I mean my brother is falling for you…hard. If you are just using him, then say so and stop playing with his heart. You two were all lovey dovey eyed at each other before we get here and then you do that?" That hurt.

"No I'm not using him. How could you even think that? Besides we aren't even together. Why is it a big deal?"

"Do you hear yourself?" Alice said. "If you really liked him you wouldn't want to dance with another guy. You would want to be with him and dance with him and try to move forward in your relationship." She was right. I probably hurt him.

"Bella," It was Rosalie, "Edward does like you. A lot. He only ever talks about you. He only said that he didn't mind you dancing with another guy because that is who he is. He doesn't want to hold you back, but Alice is right, you can't mess with his heart." Was I really messing with his heart? Tears fell down my face.

"Maybe I should go." I whispered. "And just forget about it. He deserves better than me. All I do is hurt him, apparently." I finished in the same hushed tone. I turned around quickly before Alice and Rosalie could say anything. There was Edward, looking heartbroken. And I caused that. I ran past him, grabbed my purse and without a glance back I left. I let out a frustrated sigh when I was outside. I screwed up very badly.

"Isabella Swan!" It was Alice.

"What Alice? Haven't you yelled at me enough tonight?" I said turning around to face her. She didn't look mad anymore.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was wrong and completely out of place. I just hate to see my brother get hurt. And I know how he feels about you, heck we all do. And I know that you feel the same way and that you are scared. I guess I'm just hoping that you can forgive me." She said in the end in a quiet voice.

"I should be apologizing. You have every right to be mad at me. He is your brother after all. Thinking about what happened inside I realize that it wasn't right and it was hurtful. I wouldn't be happy if someone did that to me. It's just this is what I was afraid of. Hurting someone that I love." I stopped realizing what I said. A grin appeared on her face.

"What did you say?" I couldn't take it back.

"I love Edward. Satisfied? He is the best thing that has happened to me since Jacob. I feel like he completes me. I forget all my worries when I am with him. He is amazing and I just…I don't know. It's frustrating because I want to tell him but somehow it never comes out."

"Well you might not have to wait any longer."

"What do you mean?" She turned me around and Edward was standing there with a shocked expression on his face. I felt my own face heat up.

"Bella, did you mean all of that?"

"Yes, every word." I said quietly in what I hoped was a confident voice.

"I love you too." He whispered before his lips connected with mine.

**Chapter 6 is complete! :) I am so sorry it has taken forever for me to update. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and overall story so far. I really appreciate it! I will try my best to update the next chapters as quickly as possible. :) Thanks again! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Ready to Love Again**

"_Just when we think that love will never find you,  
>You runaway but still it's right behind you, oh<br>It's just something that you can't control  
>Yeah, I'm ready to feel now<br>No longer am I afraid of the fall down  
>It must be time to move on now<br>Without the fear of how it might end  
>I guess I'm ready to love again"<em>

_~Lady Antebellum_

Edward and I stood in the middle of the sidewalk, foreheads pressed together just staring into each other's eyes.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked. I laughed softly.

"I was waiting."

"What for?"

"For the right time." I whispered. His crooked grin that I loved appeared.

"Babe, anytime would have been the right time." He kissed me chastely. "We are kind of doing things out of order aren't we?" Edward said.

"Yeah, we are." The two of us laughed.

"Well then, Miss Swan would you like to go out with me Thursday evening?" I giggled.

"I would love to." At that moment I shivered when a cold breeze blew over.

"Should we go back inside?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Umm…sure. Why not." I said. He laughed and we walked back inside. Our friends were sitting at our table.

"It's about time!" Emmett exclaimed when we approached the table. "I was about ready to throw you two in a closet and lock the door."

"How nice Em." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry little B but if that is what would have gotten you two together then so be it." He shrugged.

"I do have to agree with Emmett," Jasper began. "You two were not subtle about liking each other." I felt my face heat up like crazy.

"Ok can we move away from this subject now?" Edward said. Rosalie was the only one who hadn't said anything. I don't know why but for some reason it made me nervous. Alice had a crazy smile on her face. I just shook my head and slightly laughed. We stayed for a little longer before leaving. As we walked out Rosalie pulled me back.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"I just want to make sure you are positive about this, between you and Edward." She asked in a caring voice. I knew she was just looking out for her brother-in-law.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." I said. She smiled.

"Good because I wouldn't have been able to handle one or both of you getting hurt. Oh my, Kaylie is going to be so excited. She is already talking about being a flower girl." Rosalie laughed.

"I think we are going to wait a little while for that." I said. The two of us laughed and walked back to the car where everyone was waiting.

"Everything ok?" Edward asked grabbing my hand. I smiled at him.

"Perfect." Emmett drove us back to their house. It was already really late, all of us were tired and they lived closer. Plus they insisted they had more than enough room. Alice and Jasper were taking the guest room, I was in Kaylie's room and Edward was sleeping downstairs in the office/extra guest room. I changed into more comfortable clothes and was about ready to go to sleep when a soft knock emitted from the door. I opened it slowly and saw Edward standing there smiling sheepishly.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." I smiled.

"Goodnight Edward." He wrapped his arms around me, I hugged him back and he kissed my forehead before letting me go.  
>"Goodnight Bella." With that he walked back downstairs. I shut the door and fell into a peaceful slumber.<p>

For some reason I was up early the next morning. Quietly I walked downstairs, careful not to wake anyone. I found what I needed to make coffee and started a fresh pot. I heard footsteps behind me. Turning around I saw Edward. I smiled.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." I replied. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and smiled, I could definitely get used to this.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked leaning the side of his body against the counter.

"Well," I hopped up and sat on the edge of the counter, "Sleeping and then I think we are all going to your parents for Alice's birthday."

"That sounds like how my day is going to be. Although I am surprised that Jasper didn't try to plan a surprise party or something for her." I laughed quietly.

"He may have something up his sleeve." Then we just stayed quiet and stared into each other's eyes. The silence that fell over us was comfortable. I saw his face getting closer to me. I moved also. Softly, our lips met in a sweet kiss. We were broken apart by Emmett's booming voice.

"Just because you two are out in the open doesn't mean you can corrupt everything in my house. Especially the kitchen." My cheeks were heating up as Edward moved away and glared at his brother.

"Emmett they weren't doing anything. Leave them alone." Rosalie said.

"And we aren't even a quarter of how you and Rose were." Edward added. Rosalie and Emmett just laughed.

"Okay…new topic. Where is Alice?" I asked.

"Still sleeping." Jasper said walking in the kitchen. "I'm going to need all of your guys' help. I have something planned for Ali tonight." He said. I looked at Edward and whispered, "Told ya." He just chuckled.

"What do you have planned Jazz?" Rose asked.

"A small surprise party at the Cullen's. They are starting to set everything up. And what I need you guys to do is leave before me and Ali and make sure everything is all set and what not."

"Sounds easy enough." Em began.

"Except keeping it from Alice." I finished. Everyone else agreed.

"Well I managed to keep the proposal a secret until the night of, so this shouldn't be too difficult." Jasper said.

"What isn't too difficult?" A sleepy Alice asked. Panic spread across our faces but quickly disappeared. Rosalie was the one to come up with a quick excuse.

"Surprising Kaylie. Emmett and I have some news to tell her."

"Ooh what is it?" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"No way. You aren't getting this out of me." Alice huffed.  
>"Fine. What are your and Emmett's plans for today?" She asked.<p>

"Picking up Kaylie. That will probably take up most of the day. We won't have much time to do anything else." Rosalie was perfect at keeping a secret. You couldn't tell that she was really hiding something.

"Well, what about you and Edward Bella?" She asked me. Uh-oh.

"I have to work." I quickly said.

"Me too. Since I took yesterday off I'm going in for a couple extra hours today." Edward said lying smoothly. Alice pouted.

"Okay."

"Well babe I'm offended that you don't want to spend the day with me." Jasper said feigning hurt. We all laughed.

"Oh Jazzy of course I do." She said sweetly and kissing his cheek, "I just thought it would be fun if all of us hung out. But another time I guess." Alice said. I smiled.

"Don't worry Ali, we aren't going anywhere. We can hang out again this week." I hugged her. "I should probably get going." I added.

"I'll drive you." Edward said. I smiled.

"Bye everyone! Last night was a lot of fun. See you all alter." I gave everyone a hug and Edward and I walked outside to his car.

"You and your family are very good secret keepers." I commented. He chuckled, grabbed my hand and drove off. We walked into the apartment building.

"What time do we need to go to your parent's house?" I asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I'll call Jasper and ask him." Edward said. We reached our apartments.

"Should I call you when Jasper wants us to go over there?" He asked.

"Yeah, then I'll call and let my parents know and see if they have a problem with me staying there for the night." Edward nodded.

"Okay, well I'll see you in a little bit." He smiled, and I returned one. Edward kissed my cheek and we went into our separate buildings. After taking a shower I changed into comfortable clothes and my phone began ringing.

"Hello."

"_Hey Bella, it's Edward."_

"Oh hey. Did Jasper call?"

"_Yeah, he says he wants us at my parents at 4." _I looked at the clock, it was almost eleven.

"Okay. What time should we leave?" I asked.

"_Within the next hour. If we want to make it there on time." _

"Sounds good. I'll be ready."

"_Perfect. Bye Bella." _

"Bye Edward." I hung up and walked into my rom deciding on what I should wear. After much debating I picked out a dress I had hidden in the back of my closet. It was a burgundy one-shouldered silk dress and finished my hair and make up. Nothing too much. I heard my front door open and close.

"Its me!" I heard Edward call from the front room.

"Okay, I'm almost done." I replied. I grabbed my purse and shoes and left my room. Edward was waiting, dressed in a pair of nice jeans with a black button up shirt and had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He looked up when I walked in and smiled. He walked towards me, grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

"You look breathtaking." He whispered kissing my cheek. I blushed,

"Thank you. Should we go?" He nodded and held his arm out for me. I hooked my arm through his and we walked out of the building and towards his car. Being the gentleman he is, Edward opened the door for me. We talked the whole drive to Esme and Carlisle's. Emmett and Rosalie were already there.

"Okay Jasper called and said that they are going to be here in the next couple hours." Rose said the minute we walked in.

"What else needs to be done?" I asked as Edward walked away to talk with Emmett and Carlisle.

"The food needs to be set out; I already have the cake and just a few last minute decorations." Esme answered. With an hour to spare everything was completed. People began arriving.

"Jasper just texted me, they are pulling up in five minutes." Edward said.

"Places everyone!" Rose exclaimed. All the guests proceeded which what they were instructed. The lights were turned off, and we waited. Headlights flooded through the family room and then the door opened. We all jumped up as the lights went on and yelled,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICE!" A huge smile appeared on her face. Everyone began mingling with each other and Alice made her way around to everyone. She got to me, Edward, Emmett and Rose.

"So this is what you all were planning" She accused laughing. We all shrugged our shoulders.

"Guilty."

"Well thank you. I love it!" She exclaimed giving us all hugs. Edward went to talk with his parents as I did with mine.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I said giving them both hugs. Edward and I kept stealing glances at each other while each of us were talking to our parents. My mom noticed. She looked at me, then at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, I'm going to go talk to Alice." I said quickly and making my escape.

"Hey Alice." I said after I found her in the living room.

"Hey B. What's up?" She asked.

"Umm, escaping my parents. I think my mom thinks there is something going on with me and Edward." I said. Alice laughed.

"Technically you guys are unofficially together. Why is it a big deal if she finds out?" Alice asked.

"Well it's your birthday and I don't know what Edward and I are."  
>"Please Bella, you two confessed your love for each other last night." Then she added, "Are you regretting it?" My eyes widened.<p>

"What? I would never regret it." I answered.

"Good, so what are you gonna do then?" She asked.

"I'll tell them tomorrow. Then all the attention stays on you." I said smiling. She laughed.

"Cake!" Esme called.

"Yay! Let's go!" Alice grabbed my hand and we ran into the dining room. We all sang happy birthday to Alice and everyone dug into the cake. It was delicious. Once the house started to clear out the cleanup crew made an appearance. Emmett, Rose, Edward, Jasper, my parents, Esme, Carlisle and I were all a part of it. The house was spotless in record time.

"Thank you everyone. This was the best birthday party ever." Alice said.

"And we have one more thing to tell everyone." Jasper said. He and Alice exchanged a look.

"We set the wedding date for December first." Alice finished.

"I knew Alice wouldn't be able to wait a whole year." Esme said laughing.

"Are you going to be able to have everything planned out by then?" Carlisle asked.

"Dad this is Alice we are talking about." Edward said.

"True." He replied laughing.

"Rose, Bella will you two be my bridesmaids?" Alice asked.

"Of course." Rose and I replied smiling. Jasper asked Emmett and Edward to be in the wedding also. Us girls talked about wedding details for a little bit longer before Jasper spoke up.

"Alice, I have one more gift for you. Mind going for a drive?" He asked.

"Sure." Alice replied confused. We all knew what it was.

"Bye everyone, thanks again for a wonderful party." Alice added giving us all hugs. She and Jasper left and my parents decided to leave at that time too.

"Bells, are you staying at our house?" My dad asked.

"If you don't mind." I replied.

"Not at all." My mom added.

"I'll meet you out there." They nodded, said goodbye to everyone and walked out the front door.

"Bye Em, bye Rose." I gave them hugs.

"Bye Bells." They said.

"Bye Carlisle, bye Esme."

"Bye sweetie." They each gave me a hug also.

"Miss Bella! Don't forget about me!" Kaylie exclaimed running towards me.

"I would never forget you." I smiled picking her up and giving her a hug. Edward walked with me to the front door.

"See you in the morning?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely." He gave me a short sweet kiss before I walked to my parents' car. I turned around, smiled and waved one last time. I was exhausted and when we got home I had to drag my feet up the stairs. I changed into my pajamas and collapsed onto my bed. Just as I closed my eyes my phone went off. I got a text message. I opened it. It was from Edward.

_Goodnight beautiful. See you trow. :) _I smiled, sent a reply and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Hey everyone. I am terribly sorry it took me so long to update! I have been really busy and have had no time to write :/. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! :) I am going to update chapter 8 as soon as possible. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I am so very sorry that it has taken me a long time to update this chapter. Thank you everyone who keeps reading and reviewing **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters and all songs used belong to their rightful owners**

**Chapter 8-Kiss Me Slowly**

"_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, _

_But with my eyes closed all I see _

_Is the skyline, through the window, _

_The moon above you and the streets below. _

_Hold my breath as you're moving in, _

_Taste your lips and feel your skin. _

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly." _

_~Parachute_

I was awoken early in the morning by a light tapping on my window. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Groggily I walked to the window and opened it. The sky was still dark. "Whoever is waking me up this early better have a good reason." I said. I heard a musical laugh and saw Edward sitting in the tree right by the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled crookedly.

"Mind going for a walk? I have coffee." Edward said. I laughed.

"You climbed up the tree and knocked on my window to ask me that?"

"Well yeah, I figured something like this would be more romantic." He said a small smile playing at his lips. I giggled, yes giggled and answered him.

"Sure, let me grab my jacket and shoes." I said. I pulled on a hoodie and my boots.

"Uh, how am I getting down?" I asked.

"Climbing of course. Here, hold my hand," He said holding his hand out for me, "I won't let you fall." Trusting him I slipped my hand in his and carefully climbed out my window and down the tree. I made it to the bottom without any mishaps or accidents.

"So where are we going?" I asked as Edward and I walked to his car.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He opened the car door closing it after I got in. Edward walked around to the driver's side and sat down taking my hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it before adding, "But it won't be long Miss Swan." I blushed and he sped forward. We were driving for about ten minutes when Edward pulled off the road. I was even more confused now.

"We have just a little bit of walking to do." Edward said. I nodded and stepped out of the car. Edward had a small backpack with him. We began walking along a trail and then turned off the trail and walked through the trees. After a little while longer we walked into a meadow. It was amazing. The green grass, pastel colored flowers the green trees around the perimeter.

"I thought we could watch the sunrise." Edward said. I noticed he had laid out a blanket and had coffee and donuts out. I raised my eyebrows.

"Coffee and donuts?" He chuckled.

"There is nothing wrong with coffee and donuts." I shook my head laughing and sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing wrong at all." He poured us a cup of coffee and we watched the sun rise over the mountains. It was beautiful. The sky became a canvas of pinks, oranges, blues and purples. I loved it. We ate the donuts and talked aimlessly about nothing. He dropped me off back at my parents' house.

"Thank you Edward. It was beautiful. I loved every minute of it." I said. He smiled.

"I'm glad. Are we leaving at a specific time today?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sure." I said. He laughed.

"Ok, I'll just call you then." I nodded. He kissed me softly. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." I smiled and got out of his car and walked into my parents' house quietly, unsure if they were still sleeping. They weren't. My mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching the morning news.

"Morning Bella, where were you at this early?" My mom asked.

"Edward took me to a meadow to watch the sunrise."

"Awww, how sweet of him." She replied. I laughed and sat in my dad's recliner. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I heard Alice's voice.

"Wake up sleepy head!" She exclaimed.

"Alice, don't you know it isn't very nice to wake someone up by yelling." Her tinkling laugh filled the living room.

"I can yell louder."

"No thanks." I said.

"Anywho, before you, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Kylie leave, Jasper and I wanted to invite you all for lunch at our house. Also, to go over a few minor wedding details." She said smiling brightly. Jasper got then a new house as part of Alice's birthday. He had everything all moved in Friday. It seemed impossible but he did it.

"Cool, what time?" I asked.

"About one or so." It was 11. I nodded.

"I already picked you out something to wear." I groaned.

"Alice, why?"

"Because I don't get to pick you out outfits all the time so I take my opportunities very seriously." I laughed.

"Okay, well I guess I can't get too mad." She shook her head. Alice left at 12:30 after doing my hair and makeup. Edward picked me up at 12:45.

"Bye Bells, we will meet you there." My dad said.

"Okay." I got into Edward's car and he drove to Alice's house. Their house was right outside the town's limits. Secluded by trees and forest. It was beautiful. A simple, but rather big one story house. The front porch included a swing also. Edward took my hand as we walked up to the front door. I knocked. Jasper opened it a few seconds later.

"Hey guys." He said inviting us in.

"Hey, the house looks great." I said giving him a hug.

"Thanks." He smiled. Edward clapped him on the back.

"Nice job man." I went to find Alice, she was in the kitchen cooking away.

"Hey Ali."

"Hey Bells." She smiled. I helped her with last minute stuff and soon enough everyone else had arrived. We all ate lunch and then Alice began talking wedding details.

"So December 1st is going to be here before we know it. Jasper and I have only decided on a venue and of course who is going to be in the wedding." She smiled at us all.

"Well," Rose began, "Let's get planning!" With that the guys left us girls to go over wedding stuff.

"Bella, ready to go?" Edward asked.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked at his watch.

"Almost 6." Wow time flies.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. "Alice, I have to go." I said.

"We should probably get going also." Rose added.

"Okay, well since Kaylie is out of school and Bella is also we need to hang out more." Alice said giving us both hugs.

"Of course." Rose said. I smiled and agreed. After we all said our goodbyes Edward and I were in his car driving back to Seattle. At one point he had taken a hold of my hand. I smiled, leaned my head back and close my eyes…

I half awoke when someone had picked me up. I opened my eyes just enough to see it was Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my eyes closed once again.

"Bella" Edward whispered.

"Hmmm." I said still half asleep.

"Where are your keys?" He asked.

"Purse." I mumbled. I heard keys rattling and then my door open. Then I felt the comfort of my bed. I felt my shoes be taken off and the blankets pulled up to my chin. The weight of Edward's hands was on the sides of my pillow as he leaned down and gently kissed my lips. I sighed contently.

"Night Edward, thank you." I mumbled. I heard his chuckle.

"Goodnight my love. You're welcome." Then he left.

"Bella, hey!" Jessica yelled as we walked into the coffee shop.

"Hey Jess." I replied smiling.

"How much longer are you working here?" She asked putting her apron on while walking around the counter.

"Just until summer ends." After that I start substitute teaching, which will also be at Kaylie's elementary school. "What about you?" I asked.

"Same as you. When summer ends I begin working at the local urgent care and then I will be able to move onto to the hospital. Speaking of hospitals isn't Edward a doctor?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"How are you two?" Jessica asked as we began making coffee.

"Really good. Taking it slow but it is definitely moving forward."

"That's good Bells. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Jess. Are you still with Mike?" After I asked that question she told me all about him. I could tell she really liked him. By the end of our shift Jess and I planned to hang out soon outside of work. When I got home I was surprised to see my parents talking to Edward.

"Oh Bella! Hi sweetie. I hope you don't mind that we just dropped by." My mom said pulling me into a hug.

"It's fine. Just caught off guard. Mind if I ask what you are doing here?" My parents laughed.

"We are taking a small road trip and decided to stop by before we left." My dad said. I unlocked my door and we all walked inside, but I was pulled back by Edward. He wrapped me in a hug.

"Hi." He whispered kissing my temple.

"Hey." I replied hugging him tightly. He took my hand and we walked into my apartment.

"Where are you guys headed?" I asked sitting down next to Edward on the couch.

"We have no idea. We just decided to drive and see where we end up. It won't be a long trip but just something to get away for a little while." My mom explained.

"Sounds like fun." My parents didn't stay long. Long enough to say hi and then they were off on their 'adventure' as they called it. Edward stayed once they were gone.

"Hungry?" He asked me.

"Starving. What sounds good?" I asked looking through my cabinets and the fridge.

"Want to just order something?" He suggested. I closed the fridge.

"That would be much easier." I said laughing. Edward called for pizza. The doorbell rang while we were playing a game.

"I got it." I said jumping up and grabbing money before Edward could. Childish? Yes but he doesn't need to pay for everything. I opened the door and a young boy about 18 stood there with the pizza. For a few minutes he didn't say anything.

"Umm…how much for the pizza?" I asked politely.

"Uh-h. $12.50 please." He stammered. I handed him fifteen.

"Keep the change." I added. He smiled nervously.

"Thanks. Have a good night miss."

"You too." I replied, taking the pizza and closing the door as he walked away. I turned around and Edward was standing there a look of disgust on his face.  
>"What?" I asked walking into the kitchen.<p>

"The way that _boy_ was staring at you just hit me wrong." I laughed.

"Well he is just a boy and you don't need to worry about me running off with an 18 year old." I shuddered. Edward laughed and brought me close to him.

"Good," he whispered into my ear, "because that would really hurt my ego." I pulled back and shoved his chest while laughing.

"Oh goodness. That's what it all comes down to." I sighed exaggeratedly. "Your ego, not the fact that I love you or that I wouldn't rather be with anyone else." I hung my head for more emphasis while walking to grab two plates. I got to the counter when Edward picked me up and set me down making us eye level with each other.

"It never is about my ego." He said before leaning into me. Our lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

"We should probably eat before the pizza gets cold." I said softly, smiling and getting down from the counter. Edward grabbed two plates and we ate in a comfortable silence. After dinner we curled up on the couch and watched a movie. Once the movie finished Edward told me he had to go.

"Do you have to?" I asked slightly pouting. He chuckled.

"Unfortunately love, I have to. I have work in the morning."

"I guess I have to let you go then." I said standing up and walking him to the door.

"Goodnight love." He said cupping my cheek and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He broke away to place feather like kisses on my jaw.

"Well," he whispered, "I don't live too far." I smiled and kissed him again. He picked me up bridal style and walked down the short hallway to my room…

I awoke early in the morning to Edward climbing quietly out of my bed.  
>"Go back to sleep love." He whispered kissing my lips. I sighed contentedly and kissed him back. He groaned and pulled away.<p>

"I really have to go to work." He said. I stood up and quickly threw on my robe.

"Do you have time to eat breakfast?" I asked hopefully. Edward looked at his watch and nodded before his crooked grin appeared.

"I've got time." I smiled back and he followed me into the kitchen. I made omelets and coffee. We finished eating just in time. Edward collected his things and we were standing at the door again.

"See you later?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course." I stood on my tip toes and pecked his lips. He hugged me and kissed my forehead before leaving for work. Once I closed the door I headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. When I was dressed my phone started ringing. The caller ID told me it was Alice.

"Hey Alice." I answered.

"_Oh hey Bella. What are you up to?"_

"A whole lot of nothing." She laughed.

"_I was wondering if you would want to look at dresses with me today."_

"I would love to." I replied genuinely even though I wasn't much of a shopper.

"_Oh, I'm so glad to agreed because you didn't have a choice. I'm standing outside your front door."_ I laughed.

"Really Alice? You couldn't have just knocked?" I said as I opened the door.

"Nope! Calling was much more fun." Alice said giving me a hug.

"How are you Bella?" She asked.

"I'm good." I replied smiling. "You? Going crazy with the wedding plans yet?" Alice laughed.

"Nope, at least not yet. It hasn't been to hectic or crazy."

"So where are we off to?" I asked once I had my shoes on.

"Just a few bridal stores in this area." She replied. I nodded, locked up my apartment and we walked to her car. Little did I know that a few bridal stores meant every one with in a fifty mile radius. We got back to my apartment and I collapsed.

"Oh Bella, it wasn't that bad." Alice said sitting next to me. I chuckled humorlessly.

"Easy for you to say." Soon Alice had to go but we made plans to hang out again.  
>"Bye Bella, thanks for going with me today." She said hugging me goodbye.<p>

"Bye Alice. Thanks for inviting me." Alice then left and I checked my email. I had one from the principal of Kaylie's school giving me the information about what I needed to know for the upcoming school year. I was truly excited and a part of me couldn't wait for summer to end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters and all songs used belong to their rightful owners**

**Chapter 9- May I**

"_May I hold you as you fall to sleep,_

_When the world is closing in and you can't breathe_

_May I love you may I be your shield_

_When no one can be found may I lay you down"_

_~Trading Yesterday_

The weeks leading up to the wedding were stressful to say the least. Alice was stretching herself too far, being the bride and all. Not only that but she had fired her wedding planner and took the rest of the job for herself. Now, she wasn't "bridezilla" as most would say, but she wanted everything perfect. Completely understandable. I also began working at the elementary school up the street. I was having a lot of fun but getting into a routine and knowing how everything works was a little difficult at first but I finally had it all figured out. Alice's wedding was this weekend and next week began winter break for a month. Meaning that the stress level would decrease by a lot.

After a day of picking up dresses, final catering decisions, and the DJ finally booked, I dragged my feet up the stairs to my apartment building. I was keeping Alice's dress, the bridesmaids' dresses and the flower girl dress at my apartment. I hung them up, changed into pajamas and plopped onto the couch to watch some TV. But, of course, there was nothing on, considering it was the middle of the week. I turned off the television, grabbed some water then went back to my room. I lie in bed and read my book for a little while before finally falling asleep. The next morning I slept it. I had no teaching job to do and I awoke to the sun shining brightly through my window. Slowly I got up, brushed my teeth and was about to make breakfast, well pour a bowl of cereal, when there was a knock on my door. When I opened the door, it was none other than Edward.

"Good morning beautiful." He said. I smiled.

"Good morning." I replied. Edward returned the smile and kissed my cheek.

"Do you have to go to work?" I asked noticing he had his doctor's coat draped over his arm.

"Yes, but I am off at 6 and I was thinking dinner at my place?" He suggested. I nodded.

"That would be perfect." He smiled.

"So I'll see you later then." Edward replied kissing me.

"Mm-hmm." I said in a daze. He chuckled and walked towards the elevator. I smiled and walked back into my apartment. I heard my phone ringing; I ran down the hallway into my room tripping only once and grabbed my phone.

"Hello." I said almost breathless.

"_Hello, is this Isabella Swan?"_ A woman's voice said.

"Yes."

"_I'm calling to ask if you can come and fill in for a teacher. She needs to leave and we need a last minute substitute."_

"Uh, yeah that's no problem. What time?"

"_Can you be here in 15 minutes?"_

"Yes. I'll be there."

"_Ok, thank you so much. Goodbye."_

"Bye." Then she hung up. I quickly grabbed a pair of nice boot cut leg jeans, and a white blouse with a teal colored cardigan. After I changed I put my hair into a loose bun, applied some makeup, put on my white flats, grabbed my bag and was out the door. I got to the school in ten minutes. I checked in and the teacher was just leaving.

"Thank you so much." She said as she rushed out.

"You're welcome." I replied with a small smile. I was substituting for a third grade class today. I walked in and they were all working quietly. When the door opened, all their heads whipped in my direction. I smiled and walked to the teacher's desk. The students went back to their work. Gradually they all finished. When I saw that they had all put their pencils down I walked to the front of the class.

"Good Afternoon," I began, "I'm Miss Swan. Unfortunately your teacher had to leave suddenly so I will be here the rest of the day. Now, I didn't see a lesson plan or anything. Can anyone tell me what you all were working on?" I asked. They all stayed quiet, and then a boy in the back slowly brought his hand up.

"We were working on math problems Miss." He said.

"Thank you…" I dragged on not knowing his name.

"Josh." He added.

"Thank you Josh. Okay, let me check again to see if there is a lesson hidden anywhere and if not I will have to think of something for us to do the rest of the day." I walked back to the desk and they all continued to talk amongst themselves. This class seemed unusually quiet. I looked around the desk, under papers and books and saw nothing.

"Alright," I had their attention again, "there is nothing she left for us to do, so any suggestions?" I asked. All at once their hands shot up. I laughed. The rest of the day was spent playing games in which I was able to incorporate educational information. Five minutes before the bell rang I let them pack up their bags.

"Thanks Miss Swan! Today was awesome." I girl said.

"You're welcome." I replied smiling.

"Yeah! I totally agree. I hope you are our sub again." A little boy added. The bell rang.

"Have a good rest of the day everyone. "I said.

"Bye Miss Swan!" They all exclaimed at different times. Once everyone left, I left a note and the classroom was back in order, I packed up my things and left. I checked out at the front office and headed home. Edward had called me and said he would be off early and to meet him at his apartment at 5. I texted him asking if he wanted me to bring anything. He replied with a "nothing but you." After changing into something a little less dressy and something more comfortable I had five minutes left. When I heard the elevator door open I decided to leave. Edward was walking to his door as I shut and locked mine.

"Hey pretty lady." He said with a wink. I laughed.

"Emmett really is your brother." Edward laughed also.

"Are you hungry?" He asked opening the door.

"Starving." I replied following him inside.

"Great. I'm just going to change real quickly and then I will start on dinner."

"Sounds good." I smiled. I sat on the couch and looked around his apartment as Edward disappeared into his bedroom. There were many pictures of his family everywhere. I smiled to myself fully seeing how much of a family man he was. Not ten minutes later he showed up again.

"So," He began with a clap of his hands, "what sounds good for dinner?" I stood up.

"Anything sounds good." He huffed causing me to laugh.

"Well that is no help. How about chicken pot pie?" Edward suggested.

"Perfect. Need any help?"

"Sure." He smiled and I followed him into the kitchen. I was sautéing the vegetables when Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I like this." He whispered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You, in my kitchen helping me cook dinner. I could get used to it." All I did was smile. "Is that something you would want?"

"Maybe someday." I replied. By the look on his face I could tell that wasn't the answer he wanted. He released his arms and took the vegetables to finish the chicken mixture. Great, I made him mad. Not what I had intended. He put the chicken pot pie in the oven, as he walked away I grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." I said quietly.

"You didn't." He replied in a short tone.

"Yes I did. I can tell by the way you just answered and the look you have on your face. I'm just not ready for that right now. I still need some…time."

"Bella, is that not what I have been doing through this whole relationship? I have let you set the pace."

"I know Edward, and I am really grateful that you have done that. But I can't just jump back into everything head first." I admitted.

"You can't dwell on him forever Bella. He's gone. Why can't you see that I'm right here for you? I know I won't replace Jacob but you and I have a chance to have something different, something special."

"I can't just forget him. He'll always be a part of me. No matter what I do, or where I go or who I'm with. He will always be there."

"I'm not telling you that you need to forget him. He would have wanted you to move on though. Bella, he isn't coming back." I felt the tears form in my eyes.

"I know that but it has only been a year. You are the first person that I have really opened up to since that happened." I replied walking out of his apartment and back into mine. The chicken pot pie was long forgotten.

"Bella, wait! Walking away isn't going help anything." Edward called.

"No, please leave me alone Edward." I said as I entered my apartment. The topic of Jacob being brought up made me realize what day it was. One year ago today he passed. How could I have forgotten? That made the tears start falling even harder and it suddenly became difficult to breath. The whole in my stomach returned and I almost fell, but instead of meeting the floor Edward caught me in his arms.

"Bella, baby what's wrong? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." I pushed him away. He kept trying to pull me closer.  
>"L-l-leave m-m-e alone." I managed to say through the sobs that overtook my body. He wouldn't let go. I started using all my might as I pushed against his chest. He probably didn't even feel anything.<p>

"Bella, I'm not letting you go. Please talk to me." I couldn't form any response. Everything in the room became a blur. My head was pounding. I could hear Edward talking but I couldn't say anything to him. Then I felt the comfort of my bed. I curled up into my pillow and I heard Edward talking to someone else.  
>"Renee, I don't know what to do. She is breaking down completely and I can't get her to talk to me. Well, she did tell me to leave her alone but I am not doing that."<p>

"Okay."

"Alright. Thanks goodbye." After he hung up the phone I felt the weight shift on my bed. Rather than moving farther away, I turned over and curled up into him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I managed to calm down to just a few tears falling. I fell asleep with Edward holding me close.

When I woke up it was almost midnight. Edward was asleep but his grip hadn't loosened. I tried to get up but that made him shoot up.

"Bella, are you okay?" He immediately asked.

"Yes, I'm better now. I'm so sorry Edward, for everything that happened last night. I ruined dinner and everything." I put my head in my hands. I suddenly realized in the midst of our argument, the oven must have been left on. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed pulling my hands away.

"What?"

"The chicken pot pie? Wasn't the oven left on?" I asked as I began to stand up. Edward pulled me back down.

"I was able to turn it off real quick. But forget about the dinner, are you okay?" He asked looking me deeply in the eyes with his hands holding my face.

"I think so. I still am not forgiving myself for forgetting what yesterday was. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. When I told you to go away I really didn't mean it. And I need to learn to not have a breakdown every time he is brought up." I said looking away. He pulled my face lightly back to look at him.

"Hey, I knew what I was getting into when we started to get serious. Don't be sorry. I wasn't going to leave anyway. I'm here for you. I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere." He promised pulling me close.

"You don't know that. You can't promise anything." I replied. He was quiet for a moment.

"But I can promise that I will always love you. No matter what. I want to go through it with you. Every step of the way. What happened with Jacob is still new to you. You'll eventually be able to talk about him without losing it. Even then I will still be here for you. I love you Bella." We moved closer to each other, if that was even possible. His arms found their way around me and I melted into him.

"Thank you Edward, for everything." I whispered.

"Anything for you." He replied back. We just sat there in silence. Nothing needed to be said, the moment was perfect. We stayed in my bed for a while. I drifted in and out of sleep. Eventually we got up and made some food. While I was cooking Edward went over to his apartment to check his phone in case he got a call from the hospital. Everything from the night before kept replaying in my mind. I was so thankful that Edward was there, and still is here. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else with me.

"Since the wedding is next weekend, would you want to drive down with me this weekend and stay for the week?" Edward asked walking back into my kitchen.

"Sure, that will be easier than making multiple trips and I'll be able to help Alice if she needs it." I smiled. We ate and cleaned up and sat on the couch watching movies all day. Neither of us wanted to do anything else. The rest of the week passed and on Friday I was packing. I grabbed my dress, my suitcase, turned off the lights and met Edward in the hallway.

"Ready?" He asked locking his door. I nodded and we walked out to his car. After we put our stuff in the trunk, we got inside, and Edward grabbed my hand as he drove away. We reached the Cullen's house in the late afternoon. Esme met us on the front step.

"Bella, Edward I'm, so glad you two could make it out this weekend." She hugged us both.

"Hi Esme." I said smiling.

"Hey mom." Edward said. We walked inside the large house and everybody was there. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch engrossed in a conversation. Rosalie and Emmett were ignoring everyone around them and seemed to be discussing something serious. Carlisle was chasing Kaylie around. Her laughter filled the room.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and running to me.

"Hi Alice." I said as she hugged me. "How have you been?"

"Oh just wonderful." She said as a smile lit up her face. "I can't believe how fast the wedding is approaching.

"Emmett, why do you always act like you are a single bachelor every time someone gets married?" Rosalie exclaimed stomping away. The entire room became dead silent.

"Rose, what is that supposed to mean?" Emmett said running after her. After they disappeared Esme tried to ease up the tension.

"Well, how was your drive?" Esme asked handing Edward and me a glass of water each.

"It was good. No traffic which was surprising." Edward said.

"That's good." Esme replied. Then once again it was silent.

"Auntie Bella! Uncle Edward!" I heard a little girl's voice exclaim. Before I knew it Kaylie jumped up on mine and Edward's laps and hugged us both.

"Hi Kaylie." I then realized that she called me Auntie Bella. Not Miss Bella. It made me smile.

"I'm so happy you are here." She had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm happy to be here too." I replied. Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were all talking. It seemed to be about Rose and Emmett. I felt like I was intruding so I continued to play with Kaylie.

"Auntie Bella, want to play Barbies?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure." I said smiling. Kaylie grabbed my hand and pulled me along to where her Barbie collection that she had here was. Kaylie and I played for a while and when I glanced up at the doorway I saw Edward standing there with a smile on his face.

"Kaylie, mind if I steal Bella?" Edward asked walking into the room. A frown spread across her face.

"But we are having so much fun." She exclaimed. I laughed a little.

"I'll play with you again soon." I promised.

"Okay." She agreed. Edward took my hand and we walked out. I heard Emmett and Rosalie arguing as we passed a bedroom with the door closed.

"This is going to be a fun week." Edward said sarcastically." I just laughed a little. Hopefully everything would work out.

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry. I didn't plan to take this long to update. Please review and tell me what you think so far! :D I would greatly appreciate it.**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters and all songs used belong to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 10-You Got What I Need**

"_When I see you, it's a beautiful world._

_But when you're gone I want you in my arms._

_I'm telling you for the last time,_

_Baby you, you got what I need."_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said. "You may kiss the bride." Alice threw her arms around Jasper and he stumbled a little bit but smiled and kissed his wife nonetheless. Everyone erupted in applause. Alice and Jasper decided to get married in Carlisle and Esme's backyard. It was perfect. Their theme was based off a fairytale. Cliché…yes but they pulled it off. No there weren't any princesses or princes but rather twinkling lights hung up in the trees and all along the roof and the gazebo. Long white benches were rented and set up for the guests to sit on during the ceremony. As Alice and Jasper walked back down the aisle, white flower petals were thrown giving the illusion of snow falling. It was beautiful. Rosalie and Emmett were next, Edward and I followed. I held onto tight to Edward's arm so I wouldn't fall. He just chuckled at me. The reception came and went. It was on the opposite side of the yard where the wedding took place. There were tables everywhere with lily flower arrangements as the centerpieces. It was beautiful. Everyone had their own name card with a small gift from the bride and groom. The appropriate speeches and toasts were made, dances were danced and gradually people began to leave. We sent Alice and Jasper off with lots of hugs and congratulations. When they left everyone else seemed to follow. Soon Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Kaylie, Edward and I were the only ones left and we slowly began to clean up. To say the whole week was tense would be an understatement. Rose and Emmett only spoke to each other when it was necessary. He slept on the couch while Rose was in one of the guest rooms. I was pretty sure they hadn't fixed it but at the wedding they seemed fine. Edward and I were staying one more night but leaving in the morning. When I had gone to change out of my dress Rose walked into the room.

"Hey Bella." Rose said.

"Hey what's up?" I asked grabbing my pajamas.

"I have a huge favor to ask you." I nodded for her to continue. "Would you mind taking Kaylie home with you and Edward tomorrow?" I didn't even think twice.

"No problem at all." I smiled.

"Really? Awesome. Thank you so much. Emmett and I are staying here for one more night. The two of us need to talk." The look on my face must have given away what I was thinking.

"No, we aren't getting a divorce or anything. We just need a night away to talk without anyone else around."

"Oh okay." I laughed lightly. "Yeah, definitely no problem to take Kaylie home." I smiled. She smiled back and walked out of the room.

"Thanks again Bella." She said before disappearing around the corner. I finished changing and reopened the door then walked back to the dresser and vanity, where all my clothes were, to hang up the bridesmaid dress.

"Hey." I heard Edward say almost inaudibly. I turned around and the dress dropped from my hands. There he was leaning against the door frame with his tie loose around his neck, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his jacket hanging on his two fingers while thrown over his shoulder. He chuckled. I felt my face grow hot.

"You okay there Bella?" He asked. I quickly picked up the dress and could hear the smile in his voice. I stood back up and he was right in front of me.

"You can't just do that." I said hanging up the dress. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Do what?" Edward asked innocently.

"You know exactly what."

"Afraid not. But I am curious now as to what it is." I huffed.

"Showing up and standing there looking like _that._" I felt my cheeks grow red and hot again. His face showed confusion but I could faintly see the humor in his eyes.

"Like what? Bella I don't know what you are referring to."

"All….ugh. Are you really going to make me say it?" I said covering my eyes with my hands. He laughed again.

"Yes, because I am really curious now."

"Fine. Standing there looking all sexy and irresistible." I said and immediately closed my eyes feeling my blush grow even more. He leaned into my ear.

"You think I'm sexy?" My knees went weak.  
>"Stop that." I laughed and shoved him away playfully. He chuckled and I noticed him walking backwards.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously. That was when something hit me in the face. "You threw a pillow at me." I stated.

"I did my dear Bella." Edward said laughing and then walked out of the room. I chased after him. Once I caught up to him, I jumped on his back. He began running down the long hallway, both of us were laughing like lunatics. Carlisle was walking up the stairs when he spotted us. He looked at us with raised eyebrows, laughed, and shook his head.

"I don't even want to know." Edward continued to laugh as he ran and he ended up stopping in his bedroom. I slid off his back. I had never been in his room before. The walls were painted light brown. There was a ceiling to floor bookshelf on one side that was full of books and CD's. There was a window that took up another whole wall. It looked out towards the forest. His bed was on the opposite wall. It had a black frame and a dark gray comforter that had dark blue and gold stitching in it. I walked over to the window and looked outside. The full moon was peeking out behind the clouds and casting a reflection on the tall trees.

"It is so beautiful." I whispered, mostly to myself. Edward had moved next to me and took a hold of my hand intertwining our fingers.

"This is what I loved most about this room. I loved looking out every night as I went to sleep. Being able to see the moon and the stars, well when they were visible. Or hearing the rain fall and seeing the drops race down the window" He said. I stared at him. "What?" I shook my head.

"It's just that nobody talks like that anymore." Edward laughed. "I should get to sleep." I said, and then I remembered the favor Rose had asked. "Before I forget, did Rose happen to talk to you?"

"About taking Kaylie home tomorrow? Yes she did." Edward replied. I smiled.

"Goodnight." I said and turned around to walk away.

"Wait, come here." He said pulling me back to him. Before I responded Edward kissed me. One hand held the back of my neck while his other hand was on my waist. His lips moved against mine softly and slowly…lovingly. We pulled away and rested our foreheads against one another's.

"Goodnight." I said again, quieter this time.

"Goodnight love. I'll see you in the morning." Edward said in the same soft tone. I smiled and pecked his lips again. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said before walking out of his room and back into the room I was staying in.

I woke up early the next morning…not voluntarily either. I wandered downstairs and saw Esme and Carlisle sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning." I said.

"Oh, good morning dear." Esme replied smiling.

"Did you sleep well Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Very well thank you." I said. "Is anybody else awake?" I asked.

"No," Esme laughed. "They all seem to wake up when I make breakfast. No one here is an early riser except Carlisle and me. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please." I replied sitting down in an empty seat. Esme handed me a cup of hot coffee. "Thank you." She offered a smile in return. After finishing her cup of coffee, Esme began making breakfast.

"Bella, would you mind waking everybody up please." Esme asked. I nodded, set my cup in the sink and back towards the stairs. Rosalie and Emmett were coming out of their room. At least they weren't sleeping in separate rooms now.

"Morning Bella." They both said.

"Good morning." I smiled and said in return. I quietly walked to Edward's room. Slowly opening the door I peeked in before walking all the way inside. Edward was sleeping peacefully in the middle of his bed. I carefully stood up on his bed with my feet on either side of him. I jumped without actually lifting my feet up. He groaned and grabbed a pillow, throwing it over his eyes. I attempted to laugh quietly. I felt his hands grab the back of my knees and then all of a sudden I fell down and was lying on top of him. I heard his musical laughter muffled through the pillow. I threw it off.

"That wasn't very nice." I said. Edward's green eyes sparkled with humor and he kissed my cheek.

"Neither was the way you woke me up."

"Come on sleepy head, your mom is making breakfast." I rolled off and stood up. He followed, threw a shirt on, grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs and into the dining room. There was small chatter amongst everyone. Mostly about Alice and Jasper's wedding. Esme had prepared French toast and bacon and eggs for breakfast. Everyone said their thank yous and dug into the food. Kaylie was the first one finished. She ran over and sat on my lap.

"So I get to go home with you and Uncle Edward today?" She asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Yep. You guys are going to have a slumber party tonight." I grinned mischievously at Edward. Kaylie's eyes lit up and then a look of confusion spread across her face.

"Wait, aren't you going to be there?"

"Yeah Bella, aren't you joining our sleepover also?" Edward asked. I laughed as did everyone else at the table.

"Only if I am invited." I replied. Kaylie ran over to Edward and whispered something in his ear.

He took my hand and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Bella, would you do me and Kaylie the honor of joining our slumber party tonight?" Kaylie was bouncing up and down giddily.

"I would love to." I said grabbing her and tickling her sides. Everyone had finished eating and Esme and Rosalie began clearing the table and I stood up to help them. I walked over to the take some plates to the sink. They were whispering amongst themselves.

"What are you two whispering about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Rosalie said innocently while Esme just smiled. I narrowed my eyes at them causing them to laugh.

After the kitchen was cleaned up from breakfast I went upstairs to pack all my things up. When I was almost done Kaylie had walked in and sat on the bed.

"Are you all packed and ready to go?" I asked while I zipped up my suitcase.

"Yep." She said with a big smile. I smiled back and grabbed her hand and my suitcase and we walked downstairs. Edward's bag was by the front door as was Kaylie's bag.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I replied. We said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett walked out with us to move Kaylie's car seat to Edward's car. Emmett moved the car seat.

"Bye baby girl. Be good for Uncle Edward and Bella." Rosalie said giving Kaylie a big hug. Emmett lifted her up into a big bear hug and she giggled like crazy.

"See you tomorrow Kaylie. I love you. Have fun tonight."

"Love you too daddy. Love you mommy." She said.

"Love you too." Rosalie said. Emmett put her in the car. She buckled herself and was ready to go.

"Thanks again guys. This is really helpful." Emmett said.

"Anytime bro." Edward said.

"We'll be sure to return the favor." Emmett said winking. My cheeks flamed, Emmett laughed and then got smacked by Rose.

"Bye you guys." I said giving them both hugs.

"Bye Belly Boo." Emmett said. I laughed.

"Bye Bella." Rose said. I got in the car and waited for Edward.

"Bella?" Kaylie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you be my auntie?" She said quietly. I was caught off guard so I turned and looked at her.

"If you want me to." I said. A huge smile spread across her face.

"I want you too."

"Then I guess I'm your auntie."

"Yes!" She did a fist pump which she, no doubtfully, learned from Emmett. Edward then got in the car.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled and took my hand in his as he began driving away.

"Guess what Uncle Eddie." Kaylie said as we drove onto the freeway.

"What?" He replied looking back at her in the rearview mirror.

"Bella is my new auntie. So now I have _two _aunties." She explained holding up to fingers. Edward glanced at me and his crooked grin appeared.

"You are a very lucky girl then Kaylie." All she did in reply was giggle. It was late afternoon when we got home.

"Want to stop and pick up something to make for dinner? I was thinking pizza." Edward said. Pizza sounded really good.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled. We stopped at a grocery store and the three of us walked in. We got a Caesar salad and two frozen pizzas. Edward had Kaylie on his back and I paid for the food. Edward tried to pay but I didn't let him. The woman at the register chuckled at our little banter.

"You have a beautiful family." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"Thank you." Edward said smiling and with that we walked out. Even though Kaylie isn't our daughter neither of us corrected the woman. There was no reason to.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll be right over." I said.

"Or you can just use my shower." Edward suggested in a whisper. I giggled. "I'm serious." He said with a straight face.

"It's ok. It will only take ten minutes and then I will be right over. I promise." I kissed him lightly and quickly and then walked into my apartment. I showered, put on pajamas, put my wet hair into a bun and then headed over to Edward's where I could smell the pizza being cooked. I opened the door and let myself in; Edward told me I didn't need to knock anymore.

"Auntie Bella's here!" I heard Kaylie yell as she ran around the corner from the kitchen.

"Hey Kaylie. Are you driving Uncle Eddie crazy?" I asked and then Edward came into view with a grimace on his face.

"Bella don't call me that." I laughed.

"You don't like being called Uncle Eddie?" Kaylie asked.

"Only by you." Edward said tickling her sides. She giggled.

"Alright, so the pizza is in the oven. It should be done in about 15 minutes." Edward said as Kaylie began playing with some Barbie dolls she brought.

"Want me to make the salad?" I asked.

"Sure." Edward and I walked into the kitchen. I got out a bowl and the salad makings. I noticed Edward leaned up against the counter and was just watching me.

"What?" I asked. He smiled and walked over to stand next to me.

"You are so focused when you cook. It's cute." He kissed my cheek. I laughed. Soon the three of us were sitting at the small table. I got Kaylie her pizza and salad first. Edward and I got ours next. We ate in silence until Kaylie spoke up.

"Uncle Eddie, when are you and Auntie Bella getting married?" She asked innocently. Edward and I both choked on our food. She sat patiently waiting on an answer.

"Uh, I don't know Kaylie." Edward answered.

"Why not? You both love each other so that means you should get married." If only it was that simple. I smiled at her.

"Sweetie, it isn't that simple. But maybe one day and you will most definitely be the flower girl." I looked up at Edward hoping my answer was okay. He smiled and winked at me.

"I can be the flower girl?!" She exclaimed.

"Of course." I replied.

"Yay!" And the subject was dropped. When we had finished eating and the kitchen was clean we sat on the couch. I sat on one end and pulled my feet underneath me. Kaylie sat in between Edward and me.

"Kaylie should you put your pajamas on?" Edward asked. She nodded.

"Bella, when I am done can you braid my hair?"

"Yeah." I replied smiling. She smiled in return and ran off to the guest room to change. Edward took that opportunity to wrap his arm around my shoulders and pull me into his side.

"You are amazing with her. I know she isn't my daughter but seeing you with her makes me fall in love with you even more." He whispered in my ear and then he kissed the sensitive spot right below my ear. I blushed and looked up at him. I didn't know what to say.

"What?" He asked. I smiled.

"Nothing." I leaned up to kiss him. "I love you." I whispered against his lips. Kaylie then came running out ready for bed. She jumped on the couch and handed me two rubber bands and a hair brush.

"Can we watch Tangled?" She asked Edward.

"Sure." He walked over to his movie cabinet and got the movie out. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You own the movie?"

"It is his favorite. And he sings the songs with me." Kaylie said smiling proudly at her uncle. It was adorable. I saw his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Well, Kaylie makes me watch it all the time." He stammered.

"It's okay to like princess movies especially when you have a six year old niece." I smiled. Edward put the movie in. I sat with my back against the arm of the couch and Kaylie sat in front of me. Edward sat at my feet and pulled them in his lap. I began French braiding Kaylie's hair as the movie started. Kaylie sang the opening song. It got to the part when Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder both sing and she convinced Edward to sing with her. It was the cutest. When the movie was over Kaylie let out a long yawn and was ready to go to bed.

"Goodnight Auntie Bella." She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Kaylie." I replied. Edward picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder and he disappeared down the short hallway. A couple minutes later he came back out where a pair of plaid flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Now what?" I asked as he sat down next to me. He looked over at me, smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed and threw a pillow at him.  
>"Stop it." I laughed. We ended up just talking. Even though we had been together constantly for the past few days we didn't run out of conversation topics. I felt a yawn coming and tried to cover it but it didn't go unnoticed by Edward.<p>

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I am just really tired from yesterday." I said.

"Bella, don't apologize for being tired." Edward said. I smiled sheepishly as we walked down the hallway. I started to go into the guest room when he grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked

"Into the guest room. I thought Kaylie would be asleep in your room."

"No she likes sleeping in there." He laughed, "Plus I wouldn't make you sleep in the guest room."

We walked into his room. It was a similar set up to his room at the Cullen's except for the huge window and bookshelf. He showed me the bathroom so I could brush my teeth. When I was done I walked back to his bed and he went to brush his teeth. I took my hair out of the bun and ran my fingers through it a few times. It fell over my shoulders in loose waves. As he walked out I climbed under the covers. He turned out the light and climbed in next to me. Edward pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"Goodnight my Bella." He whispered.

"Goodnight. Love you." I replied.

"Love you too." He kissed me once more on the lips and again on my forehead before letting out a breath and holding me closer. I snuggled into him and realized that I had everything I needed. I didn't feel any guilt for loving Edward or being here with him. I had no reason to. I would always love Jake but he wasn't here anymore and I couldn't keep dwelling on that. I sighed peacefully and fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**Hey everyone! I hope you all still like the story. I am terribly sorry for the really long wait but please review and tell me what you think. **

**xoxo **


End file.
